Uncovered Passions
by CGreene
Summary: Mature audiences only! Lemons galore. Two would be rebels become lovers in the woods of District 12, and their story takes a drastically different turn. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Uncovered Passions **

* * *

AN: The time and setting of this story are mid-CF. Before knowing about the Quell, Gale and Katniss have decided to help the rebellion along in District 12. Now working in the mines, Gale has met a lot of other unhappy men, ready to do something when necessary, and they have the privacy and freedom down the to hatch their plans. Katniss, Gale, and a few other would be rebels are at a secret meeting talking about their plans as my story starts.

* * *

In the confusion, Katniss's survival skills kicked in. She ran for cover, thinking of no one but herself. The explosions had rocked her. Somehow, someone had informed the peacekeepers of the rebels' plans. Told them about their meeting place. And then destroyed it. Completely. Katniss didn't think anyone was in the building, an abandoned old warehouse, but she knew if someone had betrayed their location, they probably betrayed their names too – at least, hers and Gale's. Gale. Katniss froze. Where was Gale? Her body shifted into battle mode, and she ran for one of her secret stashes of weapons. They were hunting weapons only, but they were all she had. She retraced her steps back towards the perimeter of town. She could see the smoke still rising, the peace keeps ships hovering over the area, hear the men barking at locals to stay back. She didn't know what to do. Her breath became panicked, and her eyes darting, hoping something would trigger a response in her. Her brain raced. It probably wasn't even ten minutes ago that a boy raced into the warehouse. She, Gale, and the other rebel leaders sat at a table, documents scattered about. Information, plans, lists, maps. Almost everything they had against the Capitol to prepare the rebellion in District 12. The boy screamed, "Run. Now. They're coming!" Everyone leapt to their feet, but it was Gale who kept his cool. As people darted about, he grabbed Katniss and told her to run to the woods. He had to lock up all the papers so they wouldn't be found. She protested, said she'd wait for him.

"You're too important. We can't take any risk of you being caught." He pushed her towards the door. Her eyes searched him, and the commander's face softened into the Gale she grew up with. "You're wasting my time, Catnip." His lips flicked into the faintest of smiles as he began to organize the documents, "I'll meet you," and he nodded. A nod that meant you know where. As the others scattered about, Katniss ran towards the woods. Was it a minute later? A second? Her back was towards the building; she didn't see the peacekeepers coming. She barely registered the sound of their ships before she turned only to be pushed by the blast. She was blown over twenty feet into the forest. _The forest, where I am now, _she thought. She was jolted into the present. Her ears still were ringing, so she relied on her eyes, scanning the area._ Gale_, she thought,_ Gale_, she may have screamed. But there was no sign on him. Did he have time to escape the blast? Surely, he must have. She didn't let herself think anything else. Katniss spent over an hour pacing the perimeter of the woods, trying to stay hidden. Watching the commotion, looking for signs of medics or bodies. She climbed trees, but was afforded little information. A chilly wind told her it was getting late, and dark. She needed cover. She remembered the cabin by the lake her father showed her when she was a child. Katniss climbed down the tree, took her weapons, and headed to the lake. It was a good hour's hike from the edge of town, but it was safe, she knew that, and it was a favorite spot of hers and Gale's. _Perhaps…_ ? She let herself cling to that hope as she made her journey.

It was almost completely dark as Katniss approached the tiny shelter on the shore. Tired and exhausted with worry, she entered the cabin. But as soon as she entered, her senses told her danger. She quickly grabbed and strung her bow, and turned to face the shadow she sensed in the corner. She was ready to fire when she recognized Gale's featured step out of the darkness. "Gale!" She screamed. Forgetting herself, she threw herself at him. Tears escaped her eyes as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I thought you were…you were…" She choked on the words.

I'm fine, he told her, shrugging off the danger before he fully comprehended her worry. She took his face in her hands, and kissed him. Purely and deeply. Gale was surprised by her reaction. He let her have a moment, and stroked her head after she returned to hugging them. "It's ok, Katniss, I'm ok" When he realized she was sobbing, he held her tighter. After a few moments, she finally pulled away. Gale's eye's softened to see her, but almost instantaneously, she slapped him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She screamed at him.

He was stunned. And confused. "Hey!" he returned strongly, "I told you I'd meet you! I've been waiting for hours!"

"You told me to meet you. How was I supposed to know where?"

"Yes, in our place!"

"The woods is our place Gale, the whole fricken' woods! They're big. I've been searching for hours!"

As she got heated up, Gale couldn't help but smile. How easily Katniss's emotions could turn. He, on the other hand, was far cooler. "Ok," he relented, "I'm sorry." And he reached for her again.

He relished being so close to her. They hadn't been this close sense she returned. Their relationship was tense at best over the past few months.

"I was so worried."

"I know," he apologized.

"I thought…" her voice trembled.

"I'm sorry."

"I'd be so lost without you"

"Really?" he questioned, "I never knew you missed me." This was an obvious insult and it caused Katniss's temper to flare again.

"That's not fair!" she threw at him. She pushed him away, "I did what I had to to stay alive. If you'd have rather I died..." She began to walk towards the door.

"No, Katniss, no." Gale was sorry. She could see it in his eyes. She didn't understand why he had to torture her so. She had thought Gale was her best friend. And she knew he was hurt by her behavior during the Games. But Gale never made any advances on her before. "It's not like you ever wanted me. How was I supposed to know you cared…" Her hands were on her face now, wiping away some of the tears.

A mix of emotions tore at Gale's insides. He loved Katniss. He would have died for her and he'd do anything to protect her. Even…keep her from loving him. She was special. Everyone knew it now, but he always did. And he thought that…if maybe he kept his distance, she'd one day find an opportunity to leave District 12 and have a better life for herself. He wasn't going to let anything hold her back…especially him. So he tried to never let her know how he truly felt. But things changed once he thought he'd really lost her. He couldn't stand the jealousy he felt during the games. There were nights when he boiled with anger. He was so filled with hate, he could hardly face her when she returned.

She was yelling at him. Hard, hurtful things. But she'd just kissed him, clearly she still cared. Gale never knew how much. She didn't know what was going on inside his head, but she could see the anguish on his face. She knew Gale better than perhaps anyone in the world, and he was still a mystery to her. She was tired of it.

"I came back for you, you know…And if you don't want me, it's your turn to leave!" She motioned towards the door, about to throw it open for him

She could see all his self control melting away. "God damn it, Katniss," he said. He grabbed her, a little more forcefully that he realized, and pushed her back into the hut. Katniss was a little stunned at Gale's behavior, usually such a carefully, controlled man. But when their eyes locked, she saw his desperation. His devotion. His love for her, and she realized how badly she must have tortured him. Leaving him in the hell of district 12 to slave away to feed not only his family but hers. She realized in that moment how deeply Gale must have loved her, to do everything he did, everything he still does, take the whipping, put her safety before his own, and Katniss realized, in that moment too, that she loved him.

"Gale, I'm…" But she never got the chance to finish. Gale grabbed her and kissed her, and it was more passionate than anything she ever experienced with Peeta. She was caught off guard at first, but after a moment, she let herself go. It was unlike anything else she'd ever experienced. Katniss was flooded with more sensations that she was even aware. After a moment of kissing, they paused, and Katniss looked up at Gale. He was a full head taller than her. He had the body of a man. Her hands ran up and down the strong muscles of his arms, and for the first time, she wished they would hold her. Her eyes traced the soft lines of his lips, and he wished they would own her. Gale was about to recompose himself, and Katniss new she had to do something. She hugged him and hid her face against his chest, listening to his strong heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gale, I'm…I'm sorry I'm so difficult."

He smiled and looked down at her, "Catnip, I wouldn't have you any other way."

"I never knew you wanted to have me," she countered.

"Katniss, you're the only thing I want in this world."

They melted into each other again.

His hands slowly made their way down her body, safely touching her arms at first, then, slowly making their way to her back. First over her shirt, then under. Katniss was relishing every touch. Gale was tender, patient and slow. He let his hands wonder up and down the front of her back, over her ribs. He hesitated as he approached her breast. Katniss had her hands in his hair, her fingers occasionally drifting down and teasing his ears. Her soft caresses sending shivers down his body. He wanted to ask permission, but he didn't want to come off as silly. This was, however, only the first time they'd been together, and he didn't know how far she wanted to go. As his brain considered what to do, he found his hands traveling up the sides of her ribs, to avoid her breasts, under her shirt. Katniss seemed to think he was motioning to taking off her shirt. She lifted her hands up over her head to make it easier, and Gale was relieved for her sign of willingness. He took her shirt off and discarded it on the floor. He took a step back, and admired her.

When they were younger, they used to go swimming in the pond, but Katniss was always too thin and boney. She was also much younger then. And though he loved her as a person, he was very happy to see how her body had developed. She had a strong muscular frame, but the extra food from her victory had added a few kind pounds. Her stomach was tight, but soft at the same time. He could still see the faint outline of her ribs, and reveled in the delight of her cleavage. She had definitely developed since he last saw her swimming in the pond. And it seemed that a few of the pounds had nicely settled there. Her breasts were not overly large, but they were well formed, and sat seductively in a fortunate bra.

She must have sensed his contemplations, and self consciously looked down at her bosom. "They were a bit bigger," she began, "before the games. ..during training."

He stepped towards her, sorry he'd made her insecure, and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her tenderly. "You're perfect."

They returned to their passionate kissing. She knew Gale was getting excited. He moved from her back to her chest, to sliding his hands under her bra to grasp her breasts. He let out a moan of excitement as he held them. Katniss smiled and kissed the top of his head, happy he took such pleasure in her body. He spent a few minutes on each breast. Kissing and sucking at her nipples. His pace began to quicken, and Katniss trembled in delight. Gale covered her body in kisses, seeming to drink in her pleasure. His hands twisted from her breast to her back and dipped below her pants, reaching for her buttocks. The warm sense of pleasure was beginning to mix with concern, as Katniss didn't know where they were going. She took herself out of the moment, and began to worry as she'd never done anything more than kissing and didn't know what Gale wanted from her. Gale's hands had now found their way to the back of her bra and she realized he was about to unhook it. As it unclasped, and the straps fell from her shoulders, she saw an opportunity to take control. Her hands quickly jumped across her chest to keep the bra in place, and she pushed Gale back. A look of concern crossed his face. He didn't want to upset her. She realized this, and smiled reassuringly to show he hadn't upset her.

"You first." Her eyes narrowed and her hair fell seductively in her face as she motioned to take off his shirt. Gale smiled, and quickly tore off his shirt. Katniss reveled in his body, which she never paid much attention to before. His arms were godly strong and his chest chiseled. She spent a moment, considering which she liked better, deciding perhaps the defined arms. Gale realized he was being inspected, as he'd done to her, and looked down self consciously at his body. "Mine used to be bigger too," he joked. It took Katniss a moment to catch what he'd said, but when she did, a peal of laughter escaped her lips.

"I think that's the first joke you're ever made," she told him.

Gale smiled. Katniss had never seen this side of him before. Never seen him this happy. "Something must have come over me."

In that moment, Katniss knew that everything was right. That Gale was right. And that she wanted to give herself to him. She had always loved him…as a friend, as a person, but in this moment, she wanted him. All of him.

But she might not have been certain she loved him in that way until the moment he made her laugh. She reached her hands out to him, letting her bra fall to the floor. She took a step towards him. He sank to his knees. She held the back of his head as he kissed her breasts.

"I want you, Gale."

He nodded half paying attention.

She stopped him, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look up at her.

"No, Gale. I want you." Their eyes met and he understood her meaning. He looked at her with tenderness and loving. She was sure. Gale needed no further instruction.

He rose up, his arms still encasing her, sliding over her butt and up her back. She returned his embrace and was caught off guard as he swung her around. She let out a cry of excitement. She moved her legs up and wrapped them around his waist for extra support. After spinning her around twice, Gale walked over to the bed in the corner of the room. The look of exhilaration left Katniss's face, the thrill in her eyes, and she grew serious. She looked down at Gale, and they spent a moment locked in each other's eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Katniss nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

He lowered her on the bed, gently and lovingly. Their lips met in a kiss and he crawled over her. Katniss was forced to lean back and found a wall for support. Her hands now free, they roamed over the muscles on Gale's strong frame. She kissed his lips and neck and ears. She twisted his hair in her fingers. Every time he touched her, her nerves seemed to explode. She shivered with pleasure and her body grew warm. But her desire for Gale began to mix with fear as she realized she didn't know what she was doing. She'd seen naked men before, but only as dead bodies or her mother's sick patients. And she could already see the bulge growing in Gale's pants. She felt a surge of excitement, curiosity, and fear all at once. Gale scooped her up and lowered her down on the bed. Once she was safely and comfortable placed, he leaned over her. His legs straddled her body. He let his hands run up and down her torso once, sending shivers deep inside her. She looked up at him, watching his movement. Her skin was wild with anticipation. And each gentle touch left her craving more. Gale's hands, finished with their journey, both came to the front of her pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, and softly began to pull them down. Katniss was unsure of what else to do, but she raised her hips slightly to help him. She was suddenly completely naked. She blushed and bit her lip, feeling completely exposed. Even though she trusted Gale completely, the fighter in her hated this. Gale lingered a moment, perhaps waiting for a cue from her. He was sitting on top of her, raised by this thighs, his hands grazed her soft legs, still hairless from the extreme preening she'd undergone for the games. He then brought his hands to his own belt buckle. Katniss jumped up, reaching out to stop him. He paused, concerned. But Katniss quickly recovered and smiled. "Let me help you." Gale was happy to allow her. She removed his belt and undid his pants. She took a deep breath as she began to pull them down, revealing his fully naked form.

Millions of thoughts were racing through Katniss's mind, but from the look on Gale's face, he was only thinking of one. She could tell he was ready, and she tried to push all her concerns and fears aside. She took Gale's hand to her mouth and kissed it, sweetly. And then, with her other hand, she bravely grabbed his member. She began to move her hand, back and forth, slowly and softly at first, but as he moaned with pleasure, she held more firmly and moved faster. She watched as pleasure transformed his face and he began to moan. She moved herself out from under him, allowing him the space to lean back on the bed. Katniss delighted in her new found power of the man who for so long she seemed unable to effect before.

"God, Katniss…" Gale groaned and she quickened her speed and tightened her grip. She began to twirl her hands and alternate her movements, studying what it did to her friend. His eyes rolled into his head and he began to breathe rapidly. He cooed her name, sweetly, notes of desire dripping from his mouth. "ohhh good…." Katniss drank in his pleasure and her ability to cause it. He was about to finish. In one fluid, quick moment, he quickly snatched her hand and stopped her. He arched his hand behind her, and swept her under him, twisting to position himself on top of her. His hands immediately made their way to her private parts and began to spread her lips so he could enter.

"Gale," she breathed his name. He purred hers in return. But her voice did not carry the tone of pleasure that his did. He slid his fingers around her wet opening. Her body was telling him that she was ready, but he slowly realized that her voice wasn't.

Gale slowed and looked at her. He saw her eyes full of worry and gave her a curious look.

"Gale, I've never done this before." She said, taking one of his hands and holding it.

He stopped. "Oh?" He didn't mean it to sound like such a question, but it did. And worse, Katniss took it as a bit of an accusation.

"What, you thought I did?" She began to push him away.

"Well…." Gale could see the anger flare up in her eyes. He began to fumble with his words. "There were so many stories about you and…." He didn't want to say his name. "About your sleeping arrangements on the train…and, on TV…."

"Those were just stories!" she hissed, pushing him away and scooting out from under him. "We never…" Katniss had to bit her lip. She and Peeta did in fact sleep together, but in the literal sense. They only slept nothing more. She didn't know how to explain this to Gale, and she suddenly felt she didn't want to. "I was forced to….to let all those people….to survive…" A few tears leaked from her eyes, and Gale suddenly saw how hurt she was.

"I'm sorry." He gently stroked her back. No longer sexual, but comforting. "I didn't mean to imply anything. I just assumed, or didn't really assume, I just wondered. I just thought there was a possibility." He held her against his body, and kissed her forehead as he stroked her. It suddenly didn't sound so bad, but she was too proud to admit that.

"Why did you assume?" she asked, "have you done this before?"

Gale wasn't expecting this turn in the conversation. "God, Katniss, that's not why I thought you'd been with him."

"You didn't answer my question." She looked at him pointedly.

"This isn't the time to talk about my past-"

"What. Only mine?"

She had a point. Gale didn't want to admit it. He was partly ashamed of his history, but he decided to tell her the truth. "Yes," he confessed. She didn't say anything, but her look told him that his answer wasn't sufficient. "I slept with Nelly Briggs a couple times a few summers ago."

"Why?" Katniss wanted to know.

"God, Katniss, I don't know. Because she asked me to."

"So you'll sleep with just any girl who asks?"

"Yeah." He fumbled. "I mean, no, not any girl. But I have to admit, It's kind of hard to say no."

"Especially to a girl like Nelly." Katniss cut in. She remembered Nelly well. She was Gale's age. And she was beautiful. She was a businessman's daughter. A bored rich girl. And she had a reputation for running around with boys. Katniss could see why she'd want a guy like Gale. And she could see why Gale would want a girl like her.

Gale looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I guess I can see why you'd want a girl like Nelly. She's so beautiful."

"I didn't want Nelly." Gale clarified. "I wanted to have sex. Christ, Katniss, I was sixteen. It's not like I said yes to every girl who wanted to sleep with me."

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many did you say yes to?" Katniss had widened the space between them. She suddenly felt cheap. Maybe Gale was only with her because she was willing. Gale paused. He was reluctant to tell her because he was ashamed.

"What?" her tone was harsh, "too many to count or something?"

Gale was slightly offended. "No." he said with an edge. "I slept with Nelly several times that summer, but I eventually grew bored of her. There was only one other."

"Who?"

"Rita."

"Rita?" Katniss searched her memories for a Rita. It took her a few moments, but the only Rita she could think of was, "the banker's wife?"

"Yes," Gale admitted, ashamed. "I'm not proud of it. It just kind of happened."

"How?" Katniss's anger and insecurities had subsided. She was not more curious than anything. Rita was an older, though beautiful woman. She had short, curled red hair. Her husband was well respected in the community, as was she, come to think of it. Katniss couldn't even think of how she and Gale would have ever crossed paths. "When?"

"Just a few months ago." Gale confessed. He was looking down. "After you went to the Games. After you started with Peeta. I was so jealous when I saw you two together. You kissing him, caring for him. I should have known better, but that night, I watched you sleep with him in the cave, I couldn't take it anymore. I went to the Cellar." The Cellar was a bar of sorts, below the Hob. It had an ill reputation, but it was one of the few places you could get alcohol in District 12. "One of the miner's took me there after my father died. For my first drink. And after I saw you with him, I was so angry I couldn't stand to be in my own head. I stormed out of my house, and somehow my feet just took me there. I went in, and had a few drinks when Rita approached me. Turns out her life isn't as perfect as she'd like people to think. I don't even remember why. Somehow we ended up leaving together. I don't know what I was thinking. I just knew that if you were with him, it didn't matter anymore."

"What didn't matter?" Katniss didn't fully understand. She looked at him compassionately, searching him.

"I stopped sleeping with Nelly because when I was with her, all I could think about was you. And I didn't pay attention to a single other girl after that. I ignored all of them…"

Katniss had not idea Gale felt this way about her before. She thought he always looked at her as a friend. "But why?" she honestly didn't understand. "I was nothing back then."

"You're not nothing. You're incredible. Katniss, you're strong and beautiful and caring and smart." He said this rushed, almost forcefully. "And when I thought you were with Peeta, I couldn't bare it. I was stupid, and weak, and I'm sorry." He leaned his head against her shoulder. She reached out and comforted him. She felt horrible for how she made him feel. She had to admit, Gale did cross her mind while she was in the games, but her survival came first.

"I swear, it was only for show." She soothed him. She took his face and brought it up to her. "I never meant to hurt you. I never knew you cared."

"Katniss," Gale looked at her earnestly. "I love you. I've always loved you." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She reached for him and kissed him, purely and sweetly at first. Then desperately and passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

He swung her around, so she was stilling facing him on his lap. He sat upright on the bed, with his feet on the floor. Her legs spread around his waist and his arms cradled her back, keeping her close to him. He looked deeply into her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ears, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He reassured her.

She took a moment to think, her arms entwined around his neck. She looked down at him, taking her time to respond just to tease him. "I want to, Gale." He picked up on her playful mood.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he smiled and swung her beneath himself again. She ran her through his hair and his head slowly moved south. He kissed her neck and her chest, and he spent a few minutes kissing each breast. Katniss was lost in the sensation. Her skin was on fire, and the lower he went, the deeper the sensation grew. Gale brought one of his hands up and traced circled on her thighs, until finally, his lips and his fingers seemed to be almost in the same place. Gale paused for a moment and looked down on Katniss. Pleasure was written across her face.

"Don't stop," she moaned. He smiled, though she didn't see it, and he returned to his business. His fingers found her clit and he began rubbing it. Katniss felt a pleasure unlike anything she'd experienced before. Gale started slow, and tender, and then, began to apply more pressure. His movement became more rapid. Something deep inside her swelled and Katniss began to feel like she was losing control. "Gale," she said between quick breaths. "Oh god, Gale…" Gale began to grow hard just watching her. She was almost trembling. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she suddenly wanted Gale more badly than she wanted anything in her life. She reached out for his other hand. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't want him to stop. Gale continued to apply pressure, and Katniss felt something from within her rising. She tried to call out his name again, but she felt like she was losing control of her brain. Pleasure coursed through every part of her body and she trembled. She lay panting for a minute or two, before she could even find words again. And then, all she could say was his name. She desperately grabbed for him and dragged her face to him, twisting her body in with his and kissing his lips lovingly. Thankfully.

"You liked that?"

"Yes." She breathed. The words barely escaped her lips. They kissed and embraced and rolled around each other a few times, before it occurred to Katniss to pleasure Gale again. She sat on top of him, giving him a joyful view of her breasts, and with both her hands, reached down to his cock. She turned her hand around it a few time, and felt as he grew with each pulse. Until finally he was erect, and his large member touched her stomach. As she stroked him, she looked at Gale. There was understanding in their eyes. He sat up, brushing her hair back again from her face and kissing her on the lips. Her hands wandered up his back, and she hugged him. He then scooped her in his arms, and twisted her around, positioning her below him. She felt his cock slide against her a few times, pushing against her skin. Gale slid his fingers down her chest all the way to her wet entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

She looked at him, full of anticipation. She hoped her eyes didn't betray all her nerves. "Yes," she said. She felt him slid a finger between her lips. She was very wet and tight, Gale thought. He felt a little bad about how much this excited him, because he knew, since it was her first time, it would probably bring her a certain amount of pain. With one hand, he separated her folds and guided himself inside her, slowly. He felt her muscles constrict, and she winced. She turned her face away from his. Gale took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Are you ok?" Despite his drive for pleasure, his concern for her came first. Katniss only nodded. She was in pain. "Try and relax, ok," he told her reassuringly, kissing away her tears, "and get used to the feeling before I go all the way in."

"You're not all the way in?" she blurted out, surprised. She looked down to see only the tip of his cock had entered her. She turned away again, "oh god." Gale looked at her, concerned, but she smiled at him reassuringly. She took a few deep breaths, and then told him she was ready. He slowly let himself into her. She was incredibly tight. She tensed again, and this time her legs closed around him. He gasped with pleasure, but tried to pay attention to Katniss as he pushed through her barrier and fully filled her body. She let out a desperate sound, and a few tears fell from her eyes. He brushed them from her face, and kissed her tenderly. She clung to him. He waited until she seemed comfortable, and after a few moments, began to slowly move in and out, and pleasure rippled throughout his body. It became harder and harder for Gale to focus on Katniss's needs. She buried her face into his neck and held him tightly as he continued. Gale was lost in the pleasure. Nothing had ever felt this good in his life. His pace quickened, and he was losing control of himself. Waves of pleasure coursed through his body, and he began to thrust harder and deeper. Katniss was paralyzed at first. She wanted to hide her face so Gale couldn't see her. She had imagined a million things when she thought about them finally being together, but this wasn't one of her dreamed scenarios. The pain wasn't unwelcome though, and despite how she hurt, she wanted Gale inside her.

Her pain was subsiding though, as she became used to Gale occupying a space untouched by anything else before. She knew Gale didn't want to hurt her. And she thought about how much she felt for him. And slowly, his rhythmic thrust began to stir something else inside her. Her hips began to move with his, and her body again began to tremble. She reached up, desperately kissing him. She somehow wanted to get closer to him. She didn't want them to separate.

"God, Katniss," he breathed, sweat beginning to form on his temple. They moved together, hips grinding, bodies rising, falling. Something was beginning to stir deep inside Katniss, something more powerful and pleasurable than before. She desperately clung to Gale, one arm holding his back and the other cradling his face. She kissed his lips, wanting their bodies to fuse. Her hips moved with his, and every time he moved in and out of her, she thought each thrust would bring her over the edge.

Gale was in heaven. She was warm and tight and wonderful. His brain was swimming in pure pleasure, but he was trying to wait for Katniss to climax, though he wasn't sure he would make it. His body wanted to move faster, harder, go deeper, and it did. Small noises escaped Katniss's lips as he did. She ran her fingers up and down his back, tangled them in his hair. She simultaneously wanted him to continue and finish. She loved what she was feeling but also didn't know how much longer she could stand it. She breathed heavily, nearly panting Gale's name. She tried to kiss him, when she thought to, but her pleasure was becoming so intense, she could barely control her own thoughts and body.

"Gale," she begged his name. He was working at an incredible rhythm, lost in their pleasure as well. "Oh, god, Gale!" She nearly screamed. He looked down at her, and in the moment their eyes met, they were both overcome. Katniss's muscles spasmed in pleasure, unable to control herself. She reached up to Gale and brought his face to hers. She kissed him deeply and lovingly and he climaxed as well.

They lay together for a few minutes, panting, touching, unable to disconnected. Katniss ran her hands up and down Gale's back, along the sides of his ribs, down to his butt, up to his face. She kissed him, purely and sweetly, tightening her legs around his hips, not wanting him to ever leave her. When Gale caught his breath, he started to pull away. "Don't!" she told him, "I don't want you to leave me ." He only nodded, still unable to speak, but he kissed her and stroked her face. He gently twisted her around, so he was lying on his back and holding her. His strong arms made her feel safe and secure. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of his shoulder. He stroked her head again, and he leaned down to kiss her. She traced small circles on his chest, and as Gale held her tightly, she fell asleep listening to his strong heart beat.


	5. Chapter 5

After their post-coital nap, Katniss and Gale woke. It was growing outside, maybe even past midnight, as the two lovers began to stir in each other's arms. Gale was the first to wake. Katniss was still in his arms; it hadn't been a dream. He stayed silent, hoping not to disturb his partner. He marveled at the girl in his arms. Treasured holding her so near. Honored the closeness she'd given him. For a long time, he was never certain Katniss would ever want him this way, and as he lie there, caressing her soft body, life was perfect. It didn't matter that he had to go to work in the mines, that he and his family were hungry, or that the Capitol might reap his brothers and sister, he could get through it all with Katniss by his side. As he ran his thumb over the curve of her hip, she began to move. She pushed her hand across his chest and looked up. She smiled when she realized his face.

"Hey," she said, still a bit groggy.

Gale looked adoringly back. He wiped her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. "Hey."

Katniss crawled on top of him so she was straddling his hips. She stretched her arms above her head, and Gale wondered if she know how much this view tortured him. He grabbed her hips, and savored the curve at her waist, sliding his hands up her back, down her ribs, to her waist, and over her hips. He must have had a funny look on his face because she questioned him, "what?"

"Nothing….you're just so beautiful."

"I'm certain I'm a mess," she dismissed him.

"Yes, that too," he said with a small laugh, "but you are beautiful."

Katniss curled herself up on his chest. She folder her arms beneath herself and buried her face in Gale. He embraced her, tenderly rubbing her back. A few minutes passed. "Hey, where'd you go?" he finally asked her.

"I'm right here," she responded, "I didn't go anywhere. I'm trying to record every second of this." She looked deep into his gray eyes and kissed him, tenderly at first, but soon passionately. Gale's arms explored her body. He traced her spine and followed her curves down to her rear end. Their lips locked for minutes until Katniss could no longer ignore the growing pressure by her legs. She broke away from Gale, leaving one of her hands to tease his ear, and with the other, explored downward to find his erected member.

"Oh, Katniss," he sighed as she grabbed him, "what are you doing to me?" She began to twirl her hands around it again, speeding up, slowing down, varying her pressure. His eyes fluttered up in his head, and he was lost in the moment. As she increased her motions, both his hands tightened on her butt as she drove him wild with pleasure. She began to rock her hips, and this sent Gale to another level. She now gripped his cock with both her hands, and with the added gyrations, he was at her mercy. Gale tried to stay in control. He focused on her face, on her bouncing breast, but everything made him more excited. When he closed his eyes, the sounds of their moving bodies aroused him further.

Katniss enjoyed driving Gale wild with pleasure. She studied the expressions he made and experimented with her rhythm. Harder, longer, faster, tighter. Gale was slowly losing all control. He firmly held her hips, helping her maintain the constant rhythm. She let go with one of her hands to hold on to his arm. He guided her up and down, and in their quickening moment, with both her help and his, he was suddenly inside her.

She froze.

"Does it hurt?" Gale cured himself as he read the pain on her face. He was too quick, too forceful, and with her on top….

"Yes, but I like it," she responded. "Just give me a minute," she said, getting used to him so deep and fully inside her. She sat there for a moment, concern written all over Gale's face, but slowly, she started to move again. It was clear she was concentrating on how she felt. Or how he felt inside of her. But her pace quickened. She held one of Gale's hands. His other hand, steadied her back, curving around her hips to support her. Katniss closed her eyes, and focused on her sensations. She felt pressure, and full, and tighter, and a little discomfort, though the pain had all but subsided. Only when she pushed down, and Gale was able to fill her entirely did it hurt. But she didn't mind. She couldn't find the words to explain how wonderful it felt to have him inside of her. It was like they both were giving the other the greatest gift in the world.

With Gale's help, she recovered her earlier rhythm. She felt that same swelling sensation as she did before. Muscles she didn't even know she had were moving. Something inside her was stirring and her brain was over run. Soon, the only words she could remember were "Gale," and "yes."

Gale's tolerance was nearly spent. With all the previous excitement, he was using every ounce of will power he had not to cum with every new thrust. He tries to focus on Katniss; her pleasure is more important than his. But he is barely in control of his thoughts…when he sees the look on her face, the curves of her body, the bounce of her breasts. He was so turned on, he could hardly help himself.

"Katniss," he moaned. "Katniss," he warned. Gale really didn't know how much longer he could hold out. She was panting and looked down at him. He placed both hands around her waists, that wonderful curve of her waist. He wanted her to be able to climax first, but he really didn't think that could happen. She moved up and down, each time sending him sensations of ecstasy. "Katniss…" he breathed, "Oh god!" And he came. He held her in place, no longer able to help her move up and down. She paused, enjoying the sensation of having him deep inside her. Not thinking of anything else.

Gale slowly recovered. He embraced Katniss, leading her down to his face, kissing her deeply. His pleasure was incredible, but he felt bad that she hadn't climaxed as well. He pulled her down on his chest, and then switched positions with her. He was now on top, and he let his fingers find her clit. He began stimulating them with practiced precisions. He knew exactly what he was doing. Katniss was soon lost in sensation. He knew exactly what buttons to press, and soon she was moaning his name. The words "Gale," and "yes," were again the only two she could manage. Gale enjoyed giving her this pleasure. He treasured every expression she made. And soon, Katniss was lost as well in rapture. Her muscles spasmed, and she twitched in pleasure. It took her a few moment to recover, but when she did, she reached for Gale's face and pulled him into a long, loving kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The two lay there for a while, exhausted. They panted and petted, and tried desperately to hold on to one another. Gale pulled her close, and held onto her like she was the most important thing in the world. Minutes, maybe an hour passed, before Gale decided to say something.

"What time is it?"

"I've no idea." Katniss replied honestly. "How long were we asleep?"

She could feel Gale shake his head in response. "Are you getting hungry?"

"Yeah!" Katniss laughed at his question. She was always hungry.

"We should probably get cleaned up too." She was sad to feel Gale get up, but the thought of food had excited her stomach. They hadn't had lunch or dinner. "I've got some supplies in my pack," he said, motioning over to a bag in the corner. "You want to grab that while I start a bath?"

Katniss hadn't thought of taking a bath. Then, she looked down and frowned. There was some smeared, drying blood between her legs.

Gale read her thoughts immediately. Her took her chin and forced it up. Their eyes locked for just a moment before he moved into kiss her. His strong arms enveloped her, and the world slipped away for a moment. "Don't worry about it," he whispered into her ear, still holding her close. She tried not to, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Katniss pulled out some bread, dried meat, and an apple from Gale's pack. She was suddenly ravenous at the sight of food. Gale went to the lake to fetch some water. It took him a few trips, but with the two large buckets, there was soon enough water for them both to bathe. He brought a few smooth, large rocks from the lake's edge as well and put them in the fire. This was how they warmed water for bathing in the Seam. A few hot rocks submerged in a tub was usually enough to make the water tolerable.

Katniss laid a blanket out net to the fire and spread out the food. After Gale dumped the last bucket of water into the tub, he joined her. They ate mostly in silence. Katniss put the meat in the bread to make a sandwich. They then split the apple for dessert. Gale tried to give Katniss the bigger portion, but she refused.

"I think the rocks are probably ready," Gale said, swallowing the last bite of apple. He got up and took a tool by the hearth and grabbed one of the heavy stones. Katniss enjoyed the view as he carried the stone over to the tub. She thought the sizzling sound it made when being dropped in the water was quite appropriate. Gale had a magnificent body. He was tall and well defined. She could see all the muscles in his arms and legs and couldn't help but smiling as she noticed the ones in his butt as well. She never paid attention to this part of him before and was happy to note that it was as beautifully sculpted as the rest of him. His abs were chiseled, and she thought that perhaps his chest was her favorite part. The defined abs, pecks, strong shoulders. She loved how he held her close there, a deep hug and the strong sound of his heart. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about this.

"I think that's warm enough," Gale said, after testing the water with his hand. Katniss nodded, still half lost in reverie. Gale walked over to her and extended her hand to help her up. She gladly took it, but before she knew it, Gale had scooped her up. He was holding her in his arms and spun her around. She let out a peal of laughter as he did this. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply when he finished. His eyes were alight and alive, she hardly ever saw him like that. She couldn't help but smile.

"What?" He questioned, lowering her into the tub.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

The water was delightfully warm, Katniss noticed even if the rocks were a little awkward to sit around. Gale climbed in the tub after her. He reclined against the back and pulled Katniss in his arms. She happily leaned against his chest. He put his arms around her and they playfully entwined their legs. She looked back, lifted her face towards his, and they shared a soft kiss. But Gale wasn't letting her go that easily. Their tongues started to dance and it became far more sensual. One of Gale's hands found her breast. He gently messaged it and flicked the nipple, which stiffened up with the sensation. Katniss reached one of her hands up to caress his face. She even pulled at his ear playfully.

They stayed like this for some time, kissing, petting, playing. Their legs entwined and their hands explored each other's bodies. Gale finally turned Katniss around and pulled her on his lap. She hugged his waist with her legs and looped her arms around his neck. They kissed again, and when they finished she smiled again to see that great look in his gray eyes.

"What?" He asked her again.

"Nothing…I'm just…" it took her a moment to find the right word, "happy."

Gale beamed. "Me too," and he kissed her again.

After they finished another make out session, Katniss rested her head on Gale's shoulder. He lovingly caressed her back.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she said, looking up at him.

"What?" he was caught off guard.

"It's not fair," she began, "you can always tell exactly what I'm thinking and you can be such a mystery to me…Why is that?"

"I paid a lot of attention." Gale said.

Katniss's expression changed. She took it an insult. She pulled away and leaned against the other side of the tub.

"Don't be like that," he tried to pull her back, but she resisted. Gale frowned slightly, but Katniss wasn't letting this go. He tried to recover. "No, Katniss, I just mean. I've known I liked you for quite some time."

"When did you know you liked me?" she demanded.

"One day, at the Hob, Darius joked about kissing you." Katniss nodded, remembering, "I realized I minded. His joke made me so angry, it took everything I had not to punch him."

"Why?" she questioned, trying to sound too flattered.

"Because I didn't want someone like him to have you." Katniss took this as a compliment and blushed slightly. Gale was happy to see this. "Then, after I was with Delly, I realized I would rather be with you."

"Did it feel different with me…than with Delly?" Katniss cautiously asked.

Gale's expression grew a little serious. "Of course, I love you, Katniss."

"Oh, I know that," she cut him off, "I mean, like physically..." There was a strange tone in her voice Gale couldn't quite place. She didn't look him in the eyes when she asked.

Gale took a few moments to respond. "Delly wasn't better than you, if that's what you're asking," he started carefully. She met his gaze, and he knew she wanted more of an answer from him. "But it was…different I guess."

"How so?"

"For one, the positions. Delly and I usually did it vertically." Katniss crinkled her brow trying to picture this. "For two, she wasn't a virgin."

"You can feel the difference?" Katniss asked earnestly.

"Yeah," Gale said with a small laugh. He wasn't surprised Katniss was so inexperienced in this field, but it did slightly amuse him. "It's tighter."

"Is that better?"

"In some ways."

"Oh." She said, looking down at the blood between her legs. Gale noticed the change in her mood. He quickly continued.

"But in other ways no." Katniss looked up at him and nodded. She had never talked about any of this stuff before. It never seemed important. "It didn't hurt too bad…for you, did it?" Gale was honestly curious, and he knew Katniss would give him a truthful answer.

"At first, yes, and no." She paused for a moment to think. "It wasn't what I expected. There was a lot of pressure, and at first it felt like…like you didn't quite fit right. Like you were too big or something, or shouldn't be there. But at the same time, I liked feeling you inside me. Or knowing you were inside me." Gale nodded as she explained this to him. "But it goes away, right?"

"Yeah, after the first couple times." He wasn't exactly sure if this was the exact right answer, but he assumed it was true. Gale pulled her back into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arms gently. "So when did you realize you liked me?" he asked.

"I'm still figuring that out," she said playfully.

"Oh, that's not nice," Gale returned, and turned her around to face him. She smile told him she was joking, but he knew this already. He kissed her neck and chest. His hand rubbed her breasts and an expression of pure joy broke across his face.

"Why do you like them so much?" she asked genuinely.

"Because they're perfect." Gale said, still lost in his pleasure.

"Do you wish they were bigger?"

"No," Gale said, "as long as I'm the only one who can touch them." He leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth and gently kissed it, toying with it with his tongue. Katniss arched her head back in pleasure. She held on to Gale's neck for support. After her finished adoring each of her breasts with his lips, he messaged each one with his thumbs. Katniss leaned in to kiss him again, and when she finished, she buried her face in his shoulder. Gale held her for a few moments, but the water was growing cold. He reached for a bar of soap and lathered them both up. They playfully splashed in the water to rinse off. When they were finished, Gale got up. He extended his hand to Katniss and helped her out and they made their way over to the blanket in front of the fire to dry off in the heat. It took several minutes for them to dry. The faintest hint of dawn was coloring the sky, but they decided they needed more rest. Katniss led Gale over to the bed and they crawled in under the sheets, holding each other close for the next few hours of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Katniss opened her eyes, the world was bright and white. Sun flooded through the window. The light was warm and it was well into the morning. It took her a few seconds to focus and remember where she was. But the events of the previous day came rushing back to her as she lips formed a small smile. She was tempted to think it was all a dream until she realized Gale was in bed next to her. He held her all night, and she didn't want to move and disturb him. She pushed the hair out of his face and looked at his sleeping features. He looked so peaceful. Gale probably never got enough sleep. She gently placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He moved slightly but didn't wake. Katniss rested her head back on his chest, and he automatically tightened his embrace around her.

She laid there blissfully for a while, but patience was not Katniss's strong suite, and Gale was showing no sign of waking. She was about to shake him awake when she had a better idea. Katniss started tracing circles around Gale's nipple. She kissed the one nearest to her, flicking with her tongue the way Gale did to her the night before. She slowly pulled herself out of Gale's arms and began placing kisses down Gale's chest, going lower and lower until she starts to see an erection forming. Gale still wasn't awake, however. She slowly pulled the sheet off and very delicately stroked Gale's penis. She did this again and again until he was very erect, but he still didn't wake. She softly traced a line down Gale's leg, moving slowly, but when she reached his knee, he twitched. Gale moaned and moved again as Katniss softly tickled his knee. _Gale has ticklish knees_, she thought, _I'll have to remember this_. She tried to shift positions, but her movement this time brought a reaction from Gale.

"Did I wake you?" he mumbled eyes still closed. She lied back down next to him, nestled in his shoulder. With his other arm, he brushed the hair from her face and slowly opened his eyes.

Katniss met his stare and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her expression.

"Something was poking me," she said playfully.

"Oh, yeah, can't help that."

"Well maybe I can help," and she grabs his member and starts to rub it.

"Katniss…oh god…" Gale is completely at her mercy. "This isn't…fair…" Gale slowly managed to get the words out between gasps of pleasure.

She moved and straddled Gale's thighs, kneeling over his legs. His hands gently massaged her hips and butt, but as she continued to pleasure him, he fingers forgot their pattern until he was only squeezing her and sighing her name. Gale was lost in pleasure for a few moments, but he wasn't going to let her finish him. Gale forced himself to focus, and before he was about to climax, he reached for Katniss's hands and forced her to stop.

"Gale, what are you doing?" She asked nervously as he grabbed her and flipped positions with her. Katniss now lay on the bed. Gale, on his knees, sat between her legs. He fingers lightly danced across her skin, running up and down her legs and sending her nerve endings shooting in every direction. Katniss closed her eyes and waited for his fingers to make their way up to her privates, but she waited for what seemed like minutes and it was torture. She opened her eyes and when they found Gale, he smiled at her. She knew this smile. It meant he was up to something.

Gale scooted himself down towards the end of the bed and hopped on the floor. He sat on his knees and pulled Katniss towards him. Katniss propped herself up on her elbows, "Gale – " she began, but he shook his head. Confused, she quieted. Gale pushed her legs apart gently. He kissed her inner thigh sending shivers through her entire body. His hand gently kneaded her legs as his kisses grew deeper and deeper. Katniss got lost in the pleasure for a minute, thinking about the delightful sparks shooting across her skin. She suddenly was aware that Gale's kisses were getting very close. _Surely_, she thought, _he wasn't going to kiss her…THERE! _The first second Gale's lips touched her clit sent a shockwave through her body. Katniss thought she liked his fingers, but his tongue was incredible. Warm and moist, Gale was able to do things that made Katniss redefine the word pleasure. Sensations rocked her body. Her hips wanted to move with him. One of her hands found his hair and tugged at it. Something deep inside her was stirring, and she wasn't sure she was capable of thought. She felt like she was being pulled in different direction. She wanted him to go faster, harder, deeper, softer, slower all at once. She simultaneously thought that she couldn't stand it and that she wanted it to last forever. "Gale…oh my god Gale, you have to….you have to…." But she didn't have to tell Gale what to do. He knew exactly what he was doing, and the skill and rhythm of his tongue quickly brought Katniss over the edge.

She was twitching with ecstasy and breathing heavily when Gale came up to lie next to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it before brushing the hair from her face. She pulled herself towards him and found his lips. The kissed for minutes, lips lingering, tongues dancing. Katniss's hand made its way down to Gale's erection and she began to stroke it again. When he was very hard she moved to guide him inside of her.

"Wait, Katniss, no. We…we have to be careful." Gale said, stopping her.

"What do you mean?" She asked with genuine worry.

"I…we…I don't want to get you pregnant."

"Oh." Katniss hadn't thought of this, she been so caught up in the moment. "Oh no…" She said, trying to sound panicked. As if she didn't have enough to worry about right now. "Oh no!" She repeated, but in a different tone. Gale was confused by the change. "No!" She sounded happy. Gale was about to ask her what was going on but she excitedly explained. She grabbed Gale's face and kissed him. "We don't have to worry." As much as Gale wanted to believe this, he didn't think it was possible. "They gave me a shot, before the Games...during the medical checkups…." Gale still wasn't sure he understood. "It's standard Capitol procedure for everyone past puberty…"

"What?" He honestly didn't understand.

"Gale, the shot was a form of birth control. Everyone one in the Capitol gets one, twice a year I think they said…I tried to fight them from giving me mine, good thing they did…"

"It's about fucking time they did something smart!" Gale said like it was the best news he'd head all year. "I never thought I'd be thankful for something the Capitol did!"

He climbed on top of her and kissed her very passionately. In one quick movement, he found her opening and slid right in. Katniss was so wet and ready from before that Gale easily went in. It felt incredible. Not tight or awkward or painful, but like it was meant to be. Excited from before, their bodies quickly found their rhythm. Free from the stress and worry about getting Katniss pregnant, Gale surrendered fully to the pleasure. His body tingled with every touch he was almost certain they'd start to spark. Waves of heat were hitting Katniss's body and it was entirely possible she might dissolve and tried furiously to hold on to Gale. His strong arms supposed both of them a few inches off the bed, and she locked her legs around his hips. She felt something swirling inside of her and knew she'd be finished soon. She whispered Gale's name between breaths, and he knew she was close. He quickened his pace and thrust deeper, and each movement brought him close to going over the edge as well. It wasn't long before Katniss's muscles relaxed, she loosed the hold she had on his hips with her legs and lay beneath him quivering.

"Oh, Gale…" she panted as she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him. Gale climaxed as well and collapsed on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him tightly, never wanting him to leave.

They lay there until their breathing returned to normal and they stopped sweating. Katniss sweetly rubbed Gale's back and he kissed her arms and shoulder. They eventually switched positions. He pulled her on top of him. She lingered a moment, sitting over him. He caressed her curves lovingly before pulling her down to cuddle next to him.

"We have to go back sometime you know," she told him, finally breaking the silence. But Gale had something he wanted for the first time in his life. He wasn't eager to let it go so easily. He was lost in his thoughts for a moment. She shook him slightly, indicating she wanted an answer. He moaned in protest but finally relented, "you're right."

"Our families are probably worried about us." Neither of them wanted to think about what was going through their mothers and siblings' minds while they were away.

"True, but we have to be careful about the peacekeepers. They were probably hoping to catch us in that raid."

"Yeah," Katniss admitted, "but they have no proof. We'll have to come up with an excuse for why we were gone. Maybe one of us got hurt in the woods?"

Gale nodded. It wasn't such a bad idea. Their families were probably very worried, and he can't afford to miss many days at the mine.

Katniss finally pulled away and Gale reluctantly let her slip through his arms. She began looking around for their clothes, scattered over the cabin during their various stages of love making. "Come on, sleepy, we have to get going." She tossed Gale's clothes over to him, playfully landing on his face. He watched her lovingly as she dressed, pulling on each garment, sorting on her socks, tightening her belt. She brushed her hair roughly with her fingers before returning it to her trademark braid. She was nearly finished when she said, "Gale, come on." He nodded and followed suit.

Before long, they were both dressed. Katniss had pulled another loaf of bread for them to split and packed up their things. She sensed the change in Gale's mood. She wasn't as good at reading him as he was her, but she knew something was on his mind.

"We have to go back, Gale."

"I know." She was right.

When the cabin was cleaned of their visit, it looked like they had never been there. Gale couldn't help but wonder if that's what they were going to pretend…like it never happened. They walked silently through the woods for most of their journey. They both had a lot on their minds. As they approached the fence, Gale quickly scanned the horizon, it looked like they were safe. And alone. He quickly grabbed Katniss's hand and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply and long, for what he realized might be the last time. He didn't know what was going to happen once they crossed through that fence, back into the real world. Would they pretend like this never happened? Would she return to playing with Peeta? Would they sneak off every Sunday and do it again? Gale's stomach was in knots. If Katniss was going to slip through his fingers one more time, he wasn't going to let her go easily.

"I love you," he whispered close to her ear.

She leaned up and kissed him, her lips working frantically against his. "You know I love you too, right?" She said, pulling away and looking deep into his eyes.

Gale knew, but he also knew that things were a lot more complicated than that. "I'll always love you."

Katniss nodded and looked at him, as if to say, I'll always love you too, but that doesn't mean we'll be together. But she didn't say anything. She broke away and headed towards the fence. Gale followed, watching her walk in front of him, walk away from him. Katniss watched her feet as the ground moved beneath her. She stopped when she got to the fence and turned back to see Gale.

She wanted desperately to tell him that she wished they could stay in the cabin together, stay there and be together and hunt and make love…but, that would be selfish. They had obligations, to their family, to the rebellion. What were they doing just a few days about? About to sacrifice everything for the sake of their cause. They were trying to be leaders, they couldn't just run off and forget about the world. Even if it meant they could be together. She didn't need to tell him this though, Gale was thinking the same thing. Their eyes met, and he nodded, telling her to go ahead. She half wished that he'd change his mind and grab her, carrying her off to live in the woods. She focused on that thought as she ducked down and climbed through the hole in the fence.

"Ahh!" Katniss screamed as something grabbed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Someone's large hand grabbed her face and pushed her back through the fence and shoving her into Gale. They were both caught off guard and teetered backwards.

"Haymitch!" Katniss cried when she saw his face, "what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Saving your tail, as usual," he mumbled, following them through the fence. "Now go back to the woods, quickly, I'll find you there!"

There was urgency in his voice that made Katniss obey, though she wasn't accustomed to doing so. She and Gale trotted back to the tree line. When they were several yards in, they stopped, turned and waited.

"What's going on?" Gale asked.

"I've no idea."

It was only a moments before Haymitch showed up. He startled both of them. Katniss was amazed how someone who was usually so inebriated he couldn't walk straight was able to creep up so quietly. He had a small backpack in his hands. He tossed it to Katniss.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A painting kit. I thought it'd be fun to come out here and do some landscape." She rolled her eyes. She wanted answers, not jokes. "It's got some food and supplies in it."

"What's it for?" She look told him not give another funny answer.

"You." Haymitch said flatly. "Think you can make it on your own out here for a few days?"

"Of course, but…what for?"

"Still trying to figure that out. Things have been crazy since the Capitol bombing. It's best if you stay out of sight for the moment though, we all agree on that." Katniss opened her mouth, but Haymitch stopped her. "Katniss, please don't argue. Everything a mess and we haven't been able to communicate with our contacts for a day. We think we lost some of our guys in the Capitol. From what we can gather, this was a multizone strike, they hit some of our headquarters in the other districts as well. We don't know what's going on or what they know. So for now, just lay low, okay?"

She didn't want to agree, but she nodded. She'd rather stay out in the woods anyway than deal with everything happening in town. "Just tell my mom and sister I'm okay."

Haymitch nodded as he turned to leave. "All right, Hawthorne, you're with me."

"What?" Gale protested.

"The Capitol knows Katniss here is part of the rebellion, but they don't know about you. No need for a coal miner to hide. She was a weirdo recluse anyway, no one will notice her missing for awhile. You, on the other hand, have a job and a life, so let's get you back to it, shall we?" Haymitch and his trademark honesty. Brutal, but to the point. Both Gale and Katniss wanted to complain, but he was right. Haymitch grabbed Gale's arm and pulled him away. Gale silently mouthed "I love you," to Katniss and she nodded, holding on to her little pack and letting everything that just happened sink in.

Katniss cursed herself for all the questions she didn't ask. How long should she wait? When would they come get her? What was going on? Why couldn't she wait in her house? All these questions and more raced through her mind as she paced the woods. She visited several of her favorite spots before realizing it was no good. She tried to hunt, but her aim wasn't straight she was so nervous. She wasted half her quiver before she conceded it was no use. She couldn't focus, couldn't think as her mind was assaulted by questions.

She finally headed back to the cabin. That's where Gale would come for her, she assured herself. She gathered wood for a fire and opened Haymitch's pack to see what was inside. It was well into the afternoon, and past time for lunch. He had some dried fruit and meat and several packaged crackers. Since her hunting had been so horrible, she decided to make a meal of it. She made herself a small lunch and ate it next to the fire. As she stared into the flames, she tried not to remember the events that transpired the night before. She flushed as she remembered the heat of Gale's skin, the hardness of his muscles, the taste of his sweat…

What had they done? Everything just changed and it could never go back to normal. Not that she wanted things to go back to normal. She didn't like being a Capitol stooge and pretending with Peeta. Oh, Peeta, she thought. He hadn't crossed her mind at all. What would she do with Peeta? Though he knows she doesn't feel the same way about him as he does about her, she wasn't sure he'd completely given up the hope of them ever sharing a future together. She'd have to convince him of this. She wasn't sure how, though, especially if she had to keep pretending to be in love with him in the present. And Gale. How would he handle watching them together? He'd be able to, of course, however, it would probably eat him up inside.

Gale.

Katniss wasn't sure she'd be able to look at him again without blushing. How is it that his body had never seemed beautiful to her before? She'd always known he was strong, athletic, capable. But his bulging arms never made her heart flutter…the curve of his tight butt never made her blush…The cut of his abs never made her wish she could touch them. She wanted to trace every line of his body now. Memorize every crevice, every curve. Own every ounce of flesh…

Katniss shook her head, trying to release the images from her mind. But it was no good. All she could think about was Gale. She bit her lip in frustration.

She ached for his touch. She imagined his finger fluttering along her neck, sending a shiver down her spine, his strong hand grabbing her chin, guiding her lips to his, the heat that spread through her body as they kissed, their tongues flirting as they slipped from her mouth to his. His other hand was on the small of her back, his fingers tapping out a code of pleasure sent directly to her core. He worked his way up to her breast, messaging it gently, about to come down and kiss it…only he didn't. Gale wasn't really there. Katniss had to shed her outer jacket, she was getting so flushed. She pretended he was there to help her take it off. She remembered his lips finding the crook of her neck and spreading kisses up and down setting her skin on fire. She longed for more. Katniss shifted uncomfortably, half trying to ignore the yearning feeling that was starting to tug at her insides, half thinking about how to indulge it.

"If I were here, I know exactly what I'd do to you," Gale told her.

"But you're not really here," she looked at him crossly.

Katniss put her hands on her temple and pressed her head. She was never one do day dream before, never prone to fantasy. It was a waste of time, a distraction from the present.

"Do you really want me to leave you?" She imagined Gale pulling down one of her hands. He started to suck on her fingers.

"That's not nice," she told the space in which she saw him.

He grunted an affirmative sound. A strange tension was building in her body. Her toes started to twitch and she eyes rolled into her head as she succumbed to the fantasy.

She felt her skin tingle where imagined kisses were trailed on her skin. Her stomach clinched, she wanted more. A pretend kiss might have been enough to send a few sparks through her brain, but it was not enough to satisfy her. Katniss opened her eyes, frustrated, and started into the flame.

"Where are you!" She screamed into the air. She got up, stamping the floor out of spite. She needed something to do. She looked around, hoping to find something, but the room was nearly empty. She'd already collected enough firewood to last a week. She went over to the bed and made it, as she pulled the sheets to straighten them, she saw the small traces of blood that had stained the cloth. Memories of the night before came back to hit her. She quickly pulled them into place and tried to shove the memories from her mind. She felt tense, all wound up. She needed to relax. She looked again for something else to do. There were a few things she could clean, but nothing really to clean them with, and it was getting too late to go out again and try to hunt. She scanned the room, forcing herself not to look at the bed. But other than the bed, the hearth and a small table, the only thing else in the cabin was the wash bin.

_A bath, yes, that would be relaxing_, she thought. Katniss had never been one to indulge in baths, it was a luxury few could afford in District 12. Tepid water, harsh soaps. She used to dread bathing as a child. But it was one of the few pleasures she had while in the Capitol. Steaming showers and scented waters that never seemed to end. She collected the stones from the bottom of the tub and placed them back into the fire. She then picked up the buckets Gale had used the night before and headed out to the lake. She dipped them in the cold water and was surprised at how heavy they were. She could only manage one at a time, and it took her several trips to fill up the tub. The stones didn't seem to be quite ready, and Katniss paced the room impatiently as she waited to hear them crackle. Now glowing in the flames, Katniss excitedly pulled them from the fire and dropped them in the tub. The water hissed as the stones sank. After throwing off her clothes, she tested the water with her hand. It was comfortably warm, not quite up to Capitol standards, but it would suit her just fine. She climbed over the edge of the tub and lowered herself in. She sighed in relief as the water enveloped her body. She submersed herself for a moment, wetting her hair, and came up to recline her head against the wall.

"This was a much better idea than the bed." Katniss's eyes popped open and she saw Gale with a playful grin on his face, "Now I get to see you naked!"

"No you don't," she said audibly and slightly annoyed. "You're not here. Now go away."

"If I'm not here, how can I leave?" The grin grew wider.

Katniss did not like being out smarted by her fantasy. She let out an aggravated sigh as she splashed the water in frustration, kicking the spot where she imagined Gale to be. But he grabbed her foot and started to rub in. She imagined him kissing her legs, and her skin began to spark again.

She moaned as she sank down in the water, letting its heat be confused with Gale's. Katniss ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to hold herself in.

"You'll never get very far just rubbing your arms," Gale told her. She returned his remark with a crooked brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Here," he said, taking her hand, "let me show you." And she tried not to feel ridiculous as she allowed him to guide her hand.

Her hands dipped beneath the water and twisted down her ribs, slid over her hips and journeyed down the outside of her legs. Her fingers waltzed back up towards her hips, and slipped down to her inner thigh. She felt a faint rush and her fingers grazed that often untouched skin. She listened to the soft lapping sounds the water made and her fingers danced across her body. Her nipples began to stiffen and she felt the familiar surge of heat fill her insides. But it was a small flame, not a fire.

She called on the memories she so fiercely flung away earlier of Gale the night before. She saw him standing, strong and beautiful, she felt him touch her, softly and pleasurably, she remembered his taste, his heat, and the way he moved to make her go wild.

Her hands began to explore her inner regions. She'd never done this before, and she looked to Gale for guidance.

"Just like this, Katniss," she both heard and remembered him, "doesn't this feel nice?"

She opened the soft lips and got to know her anatomy. She'd never touched herself like this before, and already aroused, every touch sent sparks through her body. She found her clit, though she didn't know it by that name, and began to rub as Gale had done just that morning. That flame had just become a fire. She rolled her head back against the lip of the tub and let her hands find their work. She rubbed softly at first, going in different directions, but her body begged her for something faster. She quickened her pace, increased her pressure, and continued to explore, feeling like was winding up some great chord in her body. Round and round, tighter and tighter, harder and harder, faster and fast…When she could no longer stand the tension, she let loose. Pleasure rippled throughout her body. Her muscles moved without her consent. Her stomach tightened, her toes trembled, and the rest of her shivered with delight as she tried to hold on to the images of her lover in her mind.

"Gale," she groaned, feeling all this pleasure explode inside of her. "Oh, god, Gale," she whispered, reaching out to touch him. But when she opened her eyes, he wasn't there.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey beautiful, it's time to wake up," Gale said, pushing the hair out of her face as he sat on the side of her bed.

Katniss grumbled unhappily as she rolled over. When was Gale going to leave her alone? He tormented her dreams all night after the little scene in the bathtub, and she didn't appreciate being taunted again especially so early in the morning. She remembered how they'd chased each other in the forest, how he'd taken her up against a tree…she almost wanted to check and see if there were any leaves in her hair, but she knew it wasn't real.

"Go away," she mumbled through the sheets, tired of her phantom tormentor. She wanted the real Gale or no Gale.

"I can't do that," he said with a grin, "come on now, it's time tooo – " He lost his words and his balance as Katniss smacked Gale right in the face, pushing him off the bed and sending him to the floor. "Hey!"

"You're here?" Katniss cried, still trying to process if this was the real Gale before her. She grabbed his face as he tried to get up off the floor. "You're here!" she said, now believing, with her fingers on his face, that he was in fact before her.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his knee as he got back up on the bed, "and I brought you breakfast."

He was looking at her weirdly, undoubtedly thinking about whether or not he should ask her why she pushed him off the bed. "Sorry," she said, trying to stave off the question, "I was having a weird dream." Gale nodded, not sure if he believed her. "You said something about breakfast?"

Gale got up and extended his hand to Katniss. On the blanket before the fire he had two plates laid out. On each was a small pile of eggs and some bacon.

"I slept while you were making all this?" Katniss asked, amazed.

"Yeah, you were out, what were you up to last night?"

Katniss could only blush in response.

They sat down on the blanket and dove into their meal.

Katniss couldn't believe that Gale brought real chicken eggs and bacon for her into the woods. She meant to say thank you between every bite, and ask where he got them, but she was always so eager for the next, she forgot and didn't remember until she was chewing again.

"Thank you for the breakfast," she said with a satisfied smile on her face, once she'd cleaned her plate. She got up and walked over to Gale, reaching down and kissing him. He slipped his hand up the back of her legs and over her bottom. He hooked his hands in the back of her pants and pulled her down into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in days.

"Miss me?" she asked in a playful tone, breaking away from his lips.

"Mmmhmm. How could you tell?"

"Wild guess," she said with a small laugh.

"Did you miss me?" Gale asked, saying each word between kisses he placed on her neck.

"Oh, no, not at all…" she shook her head.

"What?" There was a speck of genuine concern in his voice.

Katniss laughed in response, not at Gale, but at her antics the night before. Should she tell him about her fantasy in the bathtub? Or about her wild dreams that involved them chasing each other around naked in the woods? She suddenly remembered his gleaming body running through the trees, and laughed at the image, not cruelly, but full of mirth.

"What?" Gale repeated, this time with stronger tones of alarm.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "I just had strange dreams…." And she conjured the image again. "Wait?" She was suddenly distracted and her amusement faded, "why aren't you at the mines?"

Gale loosened his grip on her body. He stretched one of his arms back and shifted his wait, leaning away some. A serious shadow crossed his face, causing Katniss to tense.

"The mines are closed today," he said as if it were a normal piece of news.

Katniss's eyebrows shot up in alarm. "What? Why? Was there an accident? Did something go wrong?" she asked all the questions in one long breath, her body tense, and a million thoughts racing through her mind. Mine accidents were one of her greatest fears, she'd never be able to shake the day that her father died. Katniss wasn't certain her heart beat until Gale answered.

Gale shook his head solemnly. "No, they are searching them."

"Searching them?" she interrupted in disbelief. She had never heard of this before. "Why? For what?"

"For you," Gale said in almost a whisper.

If she had anything in her mouth right then, she would have choked on it. Her jaw dropped, and her throat struggled to find air. "For me?"

Gale nodded. "The Capitol knows you survived the raid yesterday. They are tearing apart the town right now looking for you."

"What?" She couldn't process his words. She recognized them, but they didn't make any sense.

"Congratulations, Catnip, you are now the most wanted person in all of Panen."

Katniss's head was swimming. She stumbled out of Gale's lap. He reached to steady her, but she pushed him away. _Wanted? _ She thought, _what does that even mean? _ _Who wants me? Wh_y? The questions pinged around her head. She felt dizzy, sick even. She tried to stand up, but had to sit back down. "Oh no," she said, over and over again, "oh no…oh no…"

"Hey, Catnip, it'll be okay," Gale consoled.

But Katniss started rocking herself back and forth, "oh no, oh no…" Gale was seriously getting worried when Katniss's eyes popped open. A thought had finally made it through her brain, "oh no!" she nearly screamed with a mix of horror and uncertainty, "what about my family!"

She leapt to her feet before Gale could think to stop her. Katniss was no longer worried about what the Capitol wanted from her, she was concerned about what they would do to her family to get to her. Her mother and Prim were completely ignorant of her involvement in the rebellion. Not that that would matter to Snow. As far as they knew, she was always off hunting in the woods. They would lie about that, because that is technically illegal. He'd torture them for fun, plaster pictures of them on live television to coax her out of hiding. And it would work too. And Peeta, what would he do to Peeta? Katniss was running out the door before Gale could say a thing to stop her. "Katniss!" his voice followed her, but she would not be stopped.

She hadn't even run for ten minutes before she was forced to stop. Looking up, she could see the great white hovercrafts of the Capitol combing the air. There were three that she could count and they were combing the forest. She and Gale had seen one once, long ago, capturing runaways out in the forest. One was speared and the other gathered up by a great claw and turned into an avox to work in the Capitol.

Thinking of those two, she froze, thinking of herself and Gale, running through the forest now. She'd have to be careful if she wanted to make it back to town. She searched the trees, trying to conjure up some plan.

"Katniss!" Gale cried, flat against another tree a yard away from her. "Come on, Katniss, we have to be careful." He motioned her to come over to him.

She looked at him and nodded. Even every impulse in her body was telling her to run for Prim, she knew she'd never make it very far with the hovercrafts patrolling the sky. Staying as close to the trees as possible, she darted over to Gale.

He didn't reprimand her for her rash behavior. Katniss knew he never would but she was still thankful not to have to hear what a stupid move she just made. They were now stuck in the middle of the woods, with untold numbers of Capitol henchmen searching for them.

"We need to find a safe place for cover," Gale said, interrupting her concentration. Gale's brows knit together, he was making a plan. Katniss didn't interrupt. His eyes darted around, taking in as much information as possible. It was clear they couldn't make it back to town, and spending too much time out in the forest was dangerous. They needed a place to hide. "See that large pine over there?" He gestured to a tree about twenty yards away. "We're going to hide up there, okay? Its branches are thick, they'll provide a lot of cover, from above and below."

Katniss looked at the tree. Gale was right. No one would be able to see them in there. Gale reached for her hand and they followed, quickly, silently, deftly, straight for the great pine. Only years of hunting together allowed their bodies to work so seamlessly in tandem. They were like one, reacting to the slightest movement other, noticing the smallest cues. On quiet, hurried feet, they made their way, jumping from shadow to shadow, tree to tree, until they found themselves at the base of the great pine.

"Up you go, Catnip," Gale said, making a stirrup with his hands to give her a leg up. She unquestioningly put her foot in his hands and grabbed his shoulders for balance as he hoisted her into the tree. Katniss was a skilled climber. She knew exactly what branches to reach for as she started to scurry up the tree. But she'd climbed only a few feet when she realized that Gale wasn't following her.

"Gale," she said through clinched teeth, trying not to scream, "what are you doing?"

"Got to clean up the cabin. If they find our stuff, they'll know we're out here." He said this as if he had to run a simply errand, like pick up some milk. There was no hint of nerves that the very same task could claim his life. Katniss cursed herself for so carelessly fleeing, putting them both in danger. He was right, and she knew it. The cabin had to be cleaned. She opened her mouth to argue. She should be the one to go, she made the mistake to running in the first place. She couldn't put Gale in danger because of her behavior.

"No time to argue.," Gale stopped her before she could even start, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "I'm faster anyway. I'll be back before you know it," he promised with a reassuring grin.

As she considered jumping out of the tree and racing him, but Gale, with the speed of a forest animal, had already disappeared from the foot of the tree and was gone.

Katniss waited in agony, fingers digging into the sappy bark of the old pine. She found a spot high in the tree where she was certain no one could see her, but she could have a view of the surrounding terrain. Her eyes frantically darted from side to side, surveying the land, waiting for any sign of Gale.

Gale is smart, he is quick, he is capable, she told herself, but the pound of her heart in her ears screamed danger. She tried not to panic when she was certain too much time had passed. _But he has to dispose of everything in the cabin, _she told herself_, this will take some time. The food, the dishes, the fire_…She made a list of everything Gale would have to do, and tired to allot the time he'd need to do it, calculating everything down to the last second. _It's going to take some time. Everything is fine_, a small voice in her head told her, _everything is absolutely fine, he just needs time_. But her heart continued to beat _danger…danger…danger…._

Just when she thought her heart might stop from the trepidation, she saw a small movement to the right. Only the trained eye of a hunter would have caught it, but to her, it was unmistakable. A shift of shadow by a tree…a sudden flash in the light. It was Gale. He was making his way back to her. A wave of relief washed over Katniss's body. Gale was alright; he had made it back to her.

And just when he made it close enough for her to make out the expression on his face, she heard it. Like a vacuum sucking out all the air, a metallic thud that appeared so suddenly that she couldn't even consider what it was before she saw the great claw lowering and clasping around her friend.

It was only then, when Gale was already within its grasp and a few feet up off the ground that she understood what was happening. She remembered how quickly the one had materialized that took the redheaded avox girl. And she saw quickly this one was taking Gale.

Gale didn't have to see her, hiding in the tree. But he knew she was there, and he knew exactly what she was thinking. He shook his head furiously, warning her not to. Not to do something stupid, and reckless, which of course, was exactly what she was planning.

Katniss climbed far out on one of the larger branches, just almost giving away her position, as she watched her best friend rise into the air, still telling her _no!_

_Don't do anything stupid, Katniss_, she could hear him say, _you're too important to the rebellion, we can't risk losing you! And think of your mother! Think of Prim! _

And she did, she thought about all these things and more, in the split second she had to make the decision that would determine the rest of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to review! I really appreciate all your comments. They are what keep me going!

* * *

That one second. That one second she hesitated and saw Prim's face before her. Saw her mother. And Peeta. And Haymitch and Cinna and all the other rebels she hadn't even met but had heard of and who'd said they believed in her…said that she was important…said that she was the only one…the only one who could lead this rebellion…inspire the people…be the face of the uprising…take down Snow...And in that second when she thought of all these people and how important she was to them, she knew…

_That I am nothing without Gale_. And she found her answer in that moment.

But in that moment, in the few seconds she needed to process all that information, Gale was gone, taken up into the underbelly of one of those white machines and flying away from her.

Katniss knew she could waste no more time thinking. It was time to act.

She jumped from the bow of the tree, landing heavily on the ground. She rolled and got up, ignoring the slight pain in her ankle and started to run. Not carefully like Gale before, but wildly and openly out in the sun, zigzagging towards town.

"Come on, you Capitol bastards, see me!" She screamed, trying to make her flight as obvious as possible. "I'm right here! Come and get me!"

One obeyed. A hovercraft had found her. She felt it above her and froze, sensing that faint hum of its engines. She'd seen these machines at work before before. Once as a child in the woods with Gale, snatching up a runaway to be turned into an avox. Several time during the Games, coming down to claim dead bodies. And just now with Gale. All these encounters did not make her afraid. She has one advantage over all its other victims. She was ready for it. As the giant claw was lowered down, Katniss carefully listened to its sounds, recalled it's movement, and just at the last second just when it was about to snatch her, she jumped to the side and lunged herself above it, clinging on to the long rope that supported the claw. She held on as it slowly retracted, every last one of her muscles at the ready, waiting to be taken inside.

She couldn't waste a second. Not again. She stared upwards, watching as the black box opening became bigger and bigger. She poised herself for the attack. She saw the white uniforms of two men by the sides of the entrance. _Two_, she thought, _two I can take_. She wouldn't have any time to second guess herself, once she was inside.

Luckily, neither of the men were looking down at her, they were turned, facing the front of the machine, presumably talking to the pilot. One of their guns was in reach.

Katniss jumped for it, taking the man by total surprise.

"What the – " he cried as Katniss yanked his weapon from his arm and sent him tumbling to the ground. The second man was running towards her now, but he had to go around the opening in the floor. This gave Katniss the momentary advantage she needed. She jumped into the craft and swung the weapon around in her hands, holding it like a great bat, and hit the man in the head, sending him too, tumbling out the hole.

The pilot looked back and panicked, "What's going on?" she heard his muffed voice cry. Katniss ran for him, holding the weapon like she knew how to use it, and pointed it at the back of his head.

"Your friends are dead," she forcefully pushed it into his skull, "now you do exactly as I say."

"Yeah, all right!"

"Did one of the other hovercrafts just pick up a man?"

"A boy?" She jabbed him again, "Yeah, a young man. They just radioed it in."

"I want you to follow them."

The pilot complied, and soon they changed direction. Katniss suddenly realized she had no way of knowing if this man was telling her the truth, and she tried to keep herself from panicking until the other ship was in view.

"That's the one he's in?" she asked pointedly.

"Yeah, I think so!" She smacked him with the gun again. "Yeah, I mean, yes. He's in there."

_Okay_, Katniss tried to calm herself. _Now, I guess I need a plan_.

But in the moment that Katniss tried to compose herself and think, the pilot must have sensed her relax. He took the wheel and thrust it upwards. The vehicle began to climb vertically, and Katniss lost her hold on the ground and went tumbling backwards. She landed smack against the opposite wall, which was now serving as the floor as they shot upwards. As she tried to think of what to do, she watched the pilot swing around, pulling something out from under the dashboard in front of him. Her brain screamed _gun! _Still holding the one she'd stolen from the first Peacekeeper, she aimed it at the man.

_I hope this is how you use this thing_, she thought as she pulled the trigger. Before she had even finished her thought the front window was sprayed with red. _Great, now I have to figure out how to fly this thing…_

She pulled herself to the side of the ship, grabbing onto miscellaneous parts of the wall, as she hoisted herself up to the pilot's seat. She kicked his body loose and let it sink to the back of the ship. Before her was a great display of buttons and screens, and Katniss had no idea what to do.

They couldn't keep going upwards, though, so she grabbed the wheel and thrust it back down. Her stomach did flips inside herself and the machine tumbled back down again. She reached forward and wiped as much blood from the window as possible, trying to increase her view. _Where had Gale's ship gone? _She panicked. She tugged at the wheel, trying to ignore her stomach as they lurched up and down, until she was able to guide the plane in what she hoped was a mostly horizontal direction. Her eyes darted from side to side as she carefully tried to turn it.

"Come on, Gale," she said audibly, "where are you?" her fingers anxiously drummed the wheel.

No sooner had she asked it, than she saw it, in the far left corner of her view. "Thank you," she whispered, trying to bring him to the center of her window by turning the wheel. Katniss had become familiar with some of its uses. Pulling back makes you go up, pushing forward makes you go down, she could spin it in all directions to go around. The other ship was now safely in front of her, but small and far away.

Well, she though, if she knew what all the other turns of the wheel did, then she wondered what pushing it inward would do…And it did exactly what she expected. Katniss was pushed to the back of her seat as her speed multiplied. She was gaining on her fellow ship, heading right for it, and suddenly she realized she needed a plan to take it down.

"Oh, god, Gale," she said as she knew what she had to do, "I hope I don't kill you…"

And she crashed her ship into its side. She tried to pull away as soon as she made contact, ripping apart its one side, sending thick, black billows of smoke into the air and watching it spiral downward.

_Please don't die, please don't die_, she repeated to herself as she realized her ship was still firmly in the air.

With no other idea of how to land, she took the wheel and forced it downward.

The ground came rushing up towards her and Katniss braced for impact. A jolt hit her body, shaking her bones and slamming through her. She felt like she was being ripped into little pieces when they hit. Her ears rang with pain and her sides ached, but she seemed to be intact. Now that she was on the ground and she didn't have a second to lose. She quickly, and shakily, climbed out of the ship, and spun around, looking for the telltale smoke column to guide her way. She saw it to her left, not too far away, and lunged in that direction, running, stumbling, falling, but making her way towards the burning machine.

"Gale," she screamed as soon as it was in view. "Gale," she dashed towards it, kicking in the bottom door, and forcing herself inside. The small room was filled with smoke. The two Peacekeepers, who were not buckled in, lay motionless to one side. The pilot struggled with a giant air bag in his face, and Katniss ignored them all as she looked for Gale.

She heard a moan and her eyes found him. Luckily, he'd been tied in to a seat in the wall. "Gale!"

"Katniss?" he asked groggily, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Katniss! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to save you, of course." She smiled as she struggled with the clasps that held him in place.

"But…how did you?"

"I commandeered a hovercraft and crashed it into yours," she said, trying not to sound too proud as Gale looked at her astonishedly. She'd given up on the clasps and took out her knife and cut Gale loose. She draped his arm over his shoulder and helped him climb out of the vehicle. The couple hopped down and hobbled away as it belched more smoke and flames.

"Are you okay?" she desperately asked him one they were safely several yards away.

"Yeah, I think so," he said sorely as she leaned him against a rock.

"Are you sure?" she said, not wanting to believe too soon. Her hands kept frantically searching his body for wounds, patting him up and down.

"I'm okay, Katniss, I'm okay," he assured her with a slight chucked as she spun him around, searching some more.

"I was so worried about you!" she yelled at him.

"Hey," he took her hands and locked her eyes with his, smiling as he said, "they didn't have time to do anything to me, I promise…" He took her face in his hand and brought it up to his, kissing her and telling her for certain, "I'm okay," he said breaking away. But as he did, his eyes flashed downward and the smile fell off his lips. "But you're not!" And she let her eyes drop to follow his, wondering what on earth he could mean, and for the first time she saw the spot of red growing on her side.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my god, Katniss, you're bleeding!" he cried as he peeled of her jacket and examined the wound. Her shirt underneath was soaked with blood.

Katniss looked down in disbelief, not feeling a thing. _Strange_, she thought, _how did that happen_?

Gale carefully pulled up her shirt and looked at the cut. It was long, but not too deep. Katniss stared at his face, confused by his worried expression.

"I'm fine, Gale, don't worry." She assured him, cradling his cheek in her hand.

His eyes looked into hers, and for the life of her, she couldn't register his concern. "We need to get you help," he said, applying pressure to the wound. He looked back at the burning hovercraft, knowing medical supplies had to be in it. As he was thinking about running inside it, the machine groaned and spit flames. Part of the roof collapsed. It was a lost cause. "Where is the craft you crashed in?" he asked Katniss desperately.

She looked around. All of the woods suddenly looked the same to her. She crinkled her brow, confused. Trees in every direction. "Oh, I don't know, Gale…what does it matter?" Her head was starting to feel funny.

"Katniss!" he patted her on the face and his voice was harsh. She thought unnecessarily so. "Katniss, stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Gale, I just found you…"

"Katniss!" he screamed. She rolled her head up to look at his face, uncertain why he was acting so strangely. "This is very important. I need you to tell me where the other hovercraft crashed."

She looked at him crossly, trying to focus her eyes on him. She thought back to when she came running towards the burning craft. What position it was in. She remembered seeing its underside. "Ohh…"she looked at the hovercraft, "I guess, that way." She pointed to the woods across from the machine's bottom.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Gale, I think so."

There wasn't time to second guess her. Gale scooped her up in his arms and started running. He jumped over fallen trees and had to shuffle over a few exposed rocks. Luckily it took Gale only a few minutes to find her fallen ship.

"Jeez, Katniss," he swore as he saw it, nose buried deep in the ground. It had been quite some impact. Luckily, this machine was not on fire. He gingerly laid her down only a few yards away from it and hoped inside. He ignored the dead man and the red window and immediately searched for the medical supplies. Luckily, everything was clearly labeled, and in only moments he found a box with a big red cross on it. He snatched it and rushed back to her.

Gale ripped the medical box open, frantically searching through the supplies. His eyes darted from one thing to the next, looking for something he needed. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when a voice came from the box. The inside of the lid turned into a screen and the image of a friendly woman appeared on it.

"State the medical emergency," she commanded in a clear capitol accent.

Gale stared uncomprehendingly at it for a few minutes before he realized he realized what he was supposed to do. "Umm…" he stammered, "Cut on her side…"

"I do not understand," said the woman, "could you please repeat?"

Gale cursed loudly. He looked over at Katniss, trying to find the right words to make the woman in the box understand him. "She has a deep cut over her ribs. There is a lot of blood." He tried not to sound to panicked.

"Do you mean the patient as a laceration of the epidermis?"

Gale had no clue what that meant. He was using all the resolve he had to try not to yell at the box. "I don't know what that means," he fumbled, feeling stupid and helpless, "can you repeat? Please?" He didn't know if being polite would help.

"Epidermis means skin, Gale." Katniss said out of nowhere. She heard her mother use this word before.

"Okay, yes, she's lacerated her epidermis," he told the box, "and there is a lot of blood."

"Begin with an injection of the intravenous essentials…" Gale had no idea what that was, but he found a large syringe thusly labeled. "Insert into patient's blood stream to provide essential fluids and medicines…" He grabbed it, pulled off the cap, and stuck it into Katniss's arm.

"Oww," she reproached him, "that hurt." She still seemed oblivious to the wound in her side, however. "I'm so sorry, Gale," she muttered, looking at nothing in particular, referencing nothing in particular.

"Don't worry about it, Catnip, you'll be just fine." He shot her a reassuring look as he waited further instruction.

"Apply adhesive gauze to soak up excessive blood." Gale obeyed. "Clean area of laceration with iodine solution and wipe clean with sterile clothes." But as soon as he took off the gauze, her wound continued to bleed and this was easier said than done. Gale did his best though, one hand with the gauze trying to soak up the blood, which was lessening, and the other trying to wipe the area clean.

"Once disinfected, apply mending cream to laceration generously, ensuring that both edges of epidermis are completely covered. Then match the severed sides together and hold until cream congeals." Gale gently tried to put her skin back together and held it as carefully as he could until the cream, which was more of a clear gel, started to stiffen.

"Once cream has hardened, cover entire area with sterile adhesive gauze, then bandage appropriately to keep would clean and stable." Gale followed her instructions as quickly and carefully as he could. "Monitor patient condition and administer intravenous essentials as needed. Consult a medical professional as soon as possible."

"Sure," Gale finally breaths, "I will as soon as I find one." He looks down at Katniss. She seems calm – something in the injection probably sedated her – but she was conscious. Not exactly coherent, he would soon find out, but conscious. Alive.

"Now Gale, I want you to listen to me," she told him sternly as he carried her away from the craft and tried his best to make her comfortable, placing her head in his lap as he leaned against a tree. "Are you listening to me, Gale?"

"Yes," he said, kissing her hand and brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Good. Because I have something very funny to tell you…" She laughed for minutes, giggling like a school girl, something Katniss never did, even when she was a school girl. Then her eyes got lost somewhere in the distance. She stared, blinking like she was trying to focus. She didn't pick up her thought, and Gale wondered if he should ask her or let her be. "I don't think we'll be able to fly the hovercraft back to Twelve," she finally said, looking up to meet his eye.

He grinned and shook his head, looking over to the damaged ship, front half buried in the ground, side torn apart from her midair collisions, "No, Catnip," he agreed, "I don't think so either."

She continued to mumble and doze over the next hour. Gale attentively watched her face, looking for any sign or expression of pain. But Katniss seemed peaceful – at times confused – but peaceful as she fell asleep in his arms.

Once Katniss was asleep, Gale carefully pulled himself out from under her. He went into the shell of the ship and scavenged it for anything that might be useful to them. He found two supply packs, with water bottles, food, weapons, even a couple of blankets. He filled them with everything possible, and packed the medical kit too, hoping they wouldn't need it again.

He carried the supplies deeper into the forest. He was wary of staying too close to the hovercrafts for too long. There was no telling when other Capitol agents would come to recover them. He found a big tree that looked like it would give them shelter. It was near an outcropping of rocks as well, which would be a good place to hide, if that were necessary. Gale thought about Katniss's condition, and hoped it wouldn't be. Once he'd hidden the packs and supplies amonst the rocks, he went back to retrieve Katniss.

And his heart nearly burst when he realized she wasn't there.

"Katniss!" he screamed. If Peacekeepers had taken her, he wanted them to hear and come back for her. "Katniss!" he started running, alarmed, a thousand horrible thoughts tearing around his head, eyes searching every direction. His ears honed in on something to the left. He immediately looked in that direction.

"Katniss!" he screamed so loudly she had to stop.

"Calm down, calm down," she held her hand up as if to stop him, "I just had to pee."

"Damn it, you scared me!"

"I had to pee!"

"Okay, okay…" he calmed himself, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, stumbling slightly, and he rushed over to steady her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she insisted.

"No you're not. You're actually quite badly injured."

"No," she stubbornly insisted as she limped towards him, "I'm fine."

"Yeah?" his voice teased, "then why are you limping?" There was a wicked smile on his face.

Katniss's hand shot immediately to her side and she tried to straighten herself.

"Katniss, please," Gale insisted, seeing her struggle, "let me help you."

He went over to her. But she shook her head. "I can do it!"

"I know. I just want to help you."

She looked up at him, eyes revealing the thoughts tugging at her mind. "Well, only if it will make you happy."

"Very happy," he played along. She looked like she hadn't made her final decision; a slight scowl on her face that Gale thought was adorable. She looked about like she was considering this very deeply, then nodded. Gale gently scooped her up in his arms. "Better?" She nodded at again vaguely, as if it really didn't matter. And her carried her to the spot he'd set up by the tree.

Gale didn't want to risk making a fire because he knew the Peacekeepers would come eventually for the fallen ships. And he was right. No less than an hour after they made came did they see two more hovercrafts enter the area. They heard the distance voice of Peacekeepers patrolling the area, but they crouched low in the rocks and were never seen. Gale insisted they stay low until they were certain the Peacekeepers were gone. Katniss agreed and fell asleep in his arms. He held her close and cursed himself for letting anything bad happen to her.

She didn't wake up until well after dark.

"Is it safe?" she asked groggily.

"I think so," Gale said, having been alert the past few hours. "I haven't heard anything for quite a while."

Katniss rose from his arms and stretched, stopping suddenly when she felt the pain in her side. "I forgot about that," she said stiffly, as she her hand instinctively went to it. Gale frowned at her, but her face told him it was okay. "How long was I out?"

"A good few hours, I think."

She nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

He looked to her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. "Not too much pain?"

She shook her head. "I've had worse."

Gale didn't like the ambiguity of her answer but accepted. "Are you hungry?"

"Always."

Gale pulled some food out of one of the packs. It was strange processed Capitol food that had a strange texture but tasted good.

"I think mine tastes like lamb," Katniss said through a giggle.

"Lamb?" Gale threw her a quizzical look. "When did you have lamb?"

"At the Capitol."

"Ahh," Gale nodded.

"Here, want to try it," she brought the bar up to his mouth. Gale looked suspiciously at it and took a little bite.

"That's not half bad," he agreed.

When she finished she leaned in and kissed Gale. It was at first sweet, then sensual. Their lips worked against one another's. Each taking the other in and giving a little bit of themselves.

"What are you thinking about?" Gale asked.

She replied with a knowing smile.

"Katniss, you're hurt…"

"Yeah, but I'm not dead," she said, starting to pull off his shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

"Katniss, we need to be careful…" Gale insisted.

She rolled her eyes.

"I just don't want to hurt you…" He said between her frantic kisses, trying to pull away from her hungry lips, "after everything that's happened today…." Her mouth stopped his from talking.

"After what's happened today? Gale?" her tone was strong, "What happened today? I became a wanted criminal, I watched you get taken, thinking I may have lost you forever, I hijacked a hovercraft, killed its crew, chased after you, collided into you, crashed in to the ground, pulled you from burning wreckage, and had minor surgery…Am I forgetting anything, oh yeah, and I peed in the woods…You and I both nearly died at about three times today, and we thought we lost the other for good at least once. You're telling me that after all of that, you don't want to enjoy yourself a little?"

Gale didn't say another word.

He carefully laid her down on the blanket and gave into her kisses. One hand slid under her shirt on the opposite side of her wound. With one hand supporting him above her, his other found its way under her bra. Gale moaned as he reached her breast. Holding it and squeezing it slightly, like it was a button to his pleasure instead of hers. He gently removed her shirt and tossed it on the ground beside his. Katniss's fingers tangled in his hair and guided his head as his lips showed their affection. The tiniest touch made her shiver. She felt like he was tracing dots of fire across her skin. Every movement made her want more.

She tried to lean forward to kiss him, but the pain in her side prevented her. Gale reacted immediately to the sign of discomfort. "Don't," he said, pushing her back down tenderly, "let me." Katniss met his eyes and nodded. She made herself comfortable and let Gale go to work. His kisses went lower and deeper. Each one like a stone thrown in the water, causing great ripples of pleasure to pulse through her body, growing bigger and bigger. She was hardly aware when Gale removed her pants, and moaned as he caressed her inner thighs. His lips soon followed in his fingers' wake as his hands moved northward. His fingers quickly found her clit and started dancing across it. Katniss was unable to stop the sounds that escaped her. She stopped thinking in words as her whole body filled with desire. Gale's movements were steady and strong, but Katniss soon found herself craving more. Guided by the looks on her face, Gale now knew she was ready.

His fingers were nothing compared to his tongue. Faster and softer and deeper. Katniss felt like he was exploring parts of her body that she hadn't even known about before…making her experience types of pleasure she hadn't known about either. Her breaths melted with her moans and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She felt like Gale was pulling every part of her body to her center and it was about to overload. She started to tremble, her body desperately seeking some rhythm. Her senses were heightened and every movement Gale made she felt tenfold. The smallest caress, swiftest flick and she was hit with the full impact of ecstasy. And just when she thought nothing would be able to quell the flames that were coursing through her body, Gale did something, a movement she couldn't register, but it let unlocked the floodgates and poured over her body, quenching the fire and filling her with satisfaction.

Katniss waited for her body to reconnect to her brain. She was certain if she told it to do anything now, it wouldn't listen. She felt like she'd melted into a puddle of pleasure, and she didn't know if she'd come together again.

"Was that good?" Gale asked with a grin, as he took his place beside her, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. She turned over on her good side and looked at him. Her lips told her how happy she was, but not with words.

She made a move to get on top of him, ready to return the favor, but her hand shot to her side and her body protested in pain.

Gale's arms rushed to support her. "No, I can do it," she protested it.

"I know, but you don't have to."

"I want to," she emphasized. "And it's only fair."

"I'll take a rain check, okay?"

Katniss thought about this for a moment and agreed. She snuggled down next to him, finding comfort in the space between his arms and sleep between the first few beats of his heart.

"Hey," Gale said when Katniss opened her eyes. She shifted her head upwards to meet his eyes. One of his hands was tangled in her hair, stroking her head. She almost purred at the feeling. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Happy," she smiled. "And you?"

"Very." He leaned down a little and kissed her forehead. He started to slide away from her, about to get up, but her fingers quickly pulled him back to her. She trapped him in a smoldering kiss.

"Now you can get up," she allowed, finally breaking away.

"Want any breakfast?"

"Of course!" she said, rising. She felt a faint ache in her side as she moved, but tried not to reveal her pain. Gale pulled two meal bars out of his pack and handed her one.

When they finished, Gale got up and surveyed the area some. He finally asked the question both of them were trying to avoid. "So," he said with a faint grin, "any idea which direction home is?"

Katniss took a long drink of water and shook her head. "The crash was in that direction," she pointed, "but both crafts were spinning when they went down. I'm not entirely sure it means anything."

Gale agreed. "I'm going to climb up," he gestured to a tree, "see if I can see anything." He dropped out of the tree a few minutes later.

"See anything?" she sounded hopeful. But Gale shook his head.

"Only more trees..in every direction."

"Here," Katniss said, standing up, "Let me try."

"No," Gale's tone was final. "You're hurt, you shouldn't be climbing."

"I'm fine," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand, "plus, I can get up higher than you."

Gale tried to protest a few more times, but Katniss went forward, scoping out a large tree. She finally found a huge, old oak.

"I don't like this, Katniss…"

"I didn't ask if you did," she reminded him. She looked up the tree, studying it's branching, trying to find the best route. There were lots of good climbing branches. She could get very high up in this one. But the lower branches were too high for her. "Are you going to help me?" She commanded Gale.

He shook his head as he reluctantly came to her side. He grabbed her hips and effortlessly boosted her up in the tree. The lowest branch was easily within her reach now. Katniss grabbed on and swung her leg up to it, pulling her body along. A sharp pain shot though her side, but she was careful not to acknowledge while so close to Gale.

"Don't worry," she reassured him as she pulled herself higher.

Gale frowned. "Just be careful, okay?"

Her eyes registered his concern. She nodded to let him know she was taking him seriously before climbing upward.

"I'm not sure I can catch you if you fall." His tone was only half joking.

Gale paced nervously around the base of the tree as Katniss made her ascent. A part of her enjoyed seeing him fret so much over her, another part of her felt bad to see him so worried; a third part wonder if she should be more worried. She nimbly made her climb, dragging herself high into the branches. As the thicker, sturdier branches thinned, Gale called something to her. She couldn't make out what he said though. She knew she must be high. She was still on eye level with most of the forest though, and knew if she could make it up 20 more feet, she might have an opportune perspective. She also knew that a fall from this height meant certain death. She carefully hugged the trunk, which was now almost small enough for her hands to touch around, and inched her way upward. Gale shouted something from below. She quickly hopped from branch to branch, not wanted to stay on any too long, unless her full weight might snap it. There was one last giant branch above her, if she could make it there, she could probably shimmy out on it to get a good view. She made careful work. There were only a few branches between her and it. None of them were very big. One snapped as she placed her foot on it, plummeting earthward. Katniss's eyes followed it. She felt sick as she looked down. It was very very far. Gale was only a tiny dot now. She forced herself to look up. Only a few more feet. She carefully stretched out to grab the next branch. The injured muscles in her side protested as she tried to reach. She cursed them and ignored the pain. Her fingers barely grasped the tree. She needed to inch up just a little further...

Her hands desperately clung to the branch. She'd lost her footing and now only had the slender branch above her and the tree trunk vertical to her for support. She held her feet tight against the tree and willed strength into her fingers, trying to pull herself up. Pain shot through her side as she strained to hold on. She didn't have long to think about what to do. In a desperate move, she swung herself out and grabbed hold of the tree with her thighs. She was then able to shimmy herself up a few inches, and get a better hold of the branch above her. Once she was able to wrap her arms around it, she knew she was safe. She pulled herself on to the branch, throwing her legs over it and holding tightly to the tree. She'd stretched her wound too much, maybe even tore it a bit as she rubbed against the tree. She held on until she could compose herself again. Then she looked up and saw her final destination in view. The last, large arm of the tree, jutting out over the forest canopy. Katniss didn't look down as she hopped over to it. She sat over it, and scooter herself out as far as she could.

_That wasn't so hard_, she told herself smugly. She thought about standing up, if it could gain her a better view, and smiled as she thought about the fight it would give Gale. But he was already worried enough, and, to be honest, so was she. Katniss had to force herself not to look down. And, even at this vantage point, all she could see was more and more trees. Hills and trees, extending, it look like, in miles in every direction. No sight of Twelve or a base or anything helpful from up there.

_Crap_, she thought, _now I have to get back down_. She made a slow and careful descent, never letting go of the trunk, never looking down, only around her to take the safest route. After several minutes, Gale's words became clear to her again. When she felt she was a safe distance from the ground, she took a little more risk in her moves, jumping from branch to branch, and letting go of the tree entirely for moments. Finally, she landed next to Gale on the ground.

She smiled up at him triumphantly, shaking off some of the dirt from her knees.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Don't yell, I'm fine."

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't!"

He knew she was right, there was no reason to yell. "God, you scared me."

She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers so their foreheads were touching, and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm fine," she whispered and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I know," Gale pulled her safely into his arms. She had to admit she loved the way it felt. "I know…"

The stood like this more a few moments before Gale let her go. "Did you see anything?" he asked hopefully .

"Just lots and lots of trees."

"Damn."

She nodded.

Gale paced around for a few moments, deep in thought. He finally picked up a stick and strode over to her. He motioned to her to crouch beside him on the ground.

He took the stick and drew a little map in the dirt. "Okay," he spoke aloud as he worked it in his head. "This is what we know. Your craft landed here," he placed a little stone down to indicate it, "and mine here," another stone, "and we're here now," he pointed with his stick. Katniss nodded. "If we assume that the hovercrafts were headed back towards a base of some type, that would most likely be heading west of District 12, right?"

"Unless there is some secret base outside the limits of Panem, to the east."

Gale frowned as he thought of this. "Possible," the idea didn't sit well in his head. "So, if your craft went down before mine. We have to assume that yours is this one," he indictaed the pebble to his left," and mine fell second, traveling a bit further west," and he points to the pebble to his right, "making this direction, west," he traces a W in the dirt next to the pebble that represents his ship. Katniss nods, following his logic, but also knowing it might not be right. "And that way," he looked up, "is east…back to District 12." He scratched in an E on that side. Gale's eyes met hers, looking for confirmation.

"That makes sense," she offered.

"But it could be wrong," he finished her though.

"It could be wrong," she agreed. "But I don't have any better ideas," she added, a bit more hopeful.

Gale had a distant look in his eye, trying to work everything out in his brain. He finally nodded, unable to add any more.

"So, that direction?" She said, getting up and pointing east. She didn't know how much more could be gained by waiting and wondering.

Gale was slower to get up. His eyes held on to the map he'd made in the ground, begging them to offer him more information.

"I guess," he reluctantly said. Katniss reached back for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He accepted it, and after picking up their packs, they head off in what they hoped was the right direction.


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss and Gale walked all day. She tried to keep up with him, but as he was stronger and less injured than her, it was difficult. He slowed his pace because of it, not that he'd ever admit it, to spare her pride. Katniss was breathing heavily and moving slowly, but she tried her best to look normal whenever Gale looked back at her. With her injured side and after her adventure in the tree earlier, she was exhausted and practically collapsed when they decided to make camp. Gale gave her a water bottle and let her rest as he gathered some wood for a small fire and set up camp.

"Let me see," Gale said, looking at her side when he finished building the fire.

"No, it's fine," Katniss scoffed between heavy breaths. But as she looked down, she realized she was cradling her side unknowingly, and Gale had clued into her pain. She nodded, somewhat unhappily. Gale came over and crouched next to her. Katniss slowly pulled up her shirt.

"I think you tore it open climbing the tree," Gale said with a frown. Katniss wanted to deny this and argue, but she knew there was no point. He pulled the medical kit from his pack and began to clean the wound. She winced a little as the antiseptic burned the area clean. "Sorry," Gale whispered as he finished wiping and applied a fresh bandage. He looked around her body, finding several other minor cuts and scratches. He cleaned those as well. "Good as new," he said brightly when he finished, looking up into Katniss's eyes. She didn't return his happy glance, but sank into his arms for comfort. She was exhausted and her whole body hurt. She was sore from the crash, the slice across her ribs throbbed in pain, her legs ached from so much walking. Gale held her for a few minutes, gently rubbing her back and trying to make her body more comfortable. She let out an exasperated sigh and finally looked up. "Do you want some food?" he asked sweetly. She nodded. Gale pulled out two more meal bars and handed her one.

"We should hunt tomorrow," she said, "while we can. We don't want to waste this food if we don't have to." Gale agreed.

When the finished, Gale spread out the blankets and they snuggled close for comfort and sleep. Katniss was so tired she was out before Gale had even situated himself comfortably. He looked down at her small, sleeping form lovingly and gently kissed her cheek before reclining his head and finding sleep himself.

The morning birds woke both of them early. The forest was misty and gray and still quite chilly at this time of day. Gale, who still wasn't entirely convinced having Katniss with him wasn't a dream, squeezed her tightly and drew her in for a kiss.

"Hey," she said fondly as she pulled away, caressing his face.

"Hey," he returned with devotion. They each helped the other wake up, sharing touches and kisses.

After a few minutes of this, Gale pulled off the covers and got up as Katniss scooted out from under him.

"Oh my god, Katniss, you're bleeding!" Worry was written all over Gale's face as he looked down at the red smear that appeared under Katniss as she moved. Both Gale's and Katniss's eyes look down to her bandaged side, but there is no fresh blood from her wound. It was clean. Gale looked alarmed, trying to understand the source of the blood, but Katniss realized what was happening.

She swore loudly and she looked between her legs. The blood soaked through her underwear, smeared between her legs. She knew exactly what this was.

"Don't worry," she told him, trying to give him a reassuring smile. The worry didn't leave Gale's face. She reached out and cupped his chin in her hands. "This is a good thing….kind of…"

"But Katniss…" his voice was still concerned, "you're bleeding! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing wrong," she said in an unpleasant tone, "I'm just a girl."

And realization slowly dawned behind his eyes. Gale had uncertain knowledge about these things. But Katniss's look confirmed what he was thinking. "Are you okay?"

"It's not fun, but I usually survive."

"Is there…is there…anything I can do for you?" Gale didn't know much about women's cycles. His mother never talked to him about it and Posy was far too young for it to be an issue. He only had the most basic knowledge about women's cycles, and that was hardly anything.

Katniss just shook her head and pushed him away. She didn't like to talk about it, think about it, and she especially didn't like to deal with it. "I'm going to go clean up," she told him, and walked in the direction of the small creek they'd found the other evening. She cleaned herself up as best she could and returned to camp.

Gale opened his mouth but she raised her hand to silence him. "I don't want to talk about it," she snapped.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted breakfast," he said submissively as he showed her the two small birds he was roasting over the fire.

"Oh…yeah, breakfast would be good."

Gale looked at her quizzically, unsure what to say. He was beginning to understand some of the jokes his classmates made about their girlfriends and teenage sisters. He gingerly handed Katniss one of the cooked birds and they both ate in silence.

"Well, are we going?" She yelled at him as he sat there after he finished the bird.

"Oh..." he fumbled with his words, "I didn't know if you would…um…want to walk today."

"There's nothing wrong with my legs," she glared at him, "or with me, for that matter!"

"I know!" he tried to recover, "I didn't mean to imply that…I just didn't know….know if you were…feeling okay."

"Of course I'm not feeling okay!" she stormed, "but that doesn't mean I'm an invalid!" She got up and started to walk. "Are you coming?" Gale scrambled to gather their supplies and follow her.

He slowly learned that nothing he did was going to make her happy. He if walked too slowly, she was insulted because she thought he thought she couldn't keep up, and if he walked too quickly she was mad he was being insensitive.

The next day wasn't any better. Katniss felt a little bad about being so moody and snapping at Gale. She'd always prided herself in hiding her irritation during this time of the month, but she only did this so that no one would know what was happening. Now that Gale knew, she couldn't be bothered to try and cover it up.

Gale was at a loss because he didn't know what to do. He wanted to help, but he'd never been told or talked to a girl about this sort of thing before. He wanted to understand, but whenever he tried to ask Katniss questions, she got upset.

On the third day, she didn't seem quite so grumpy. When they made camp in the evening, Gale tentatively tried to rub her shoulders. For the first time, she didn't reject him. "How are you feeling?" he asked cautiously as he massaged her.

"Okay, I suppose," she scoffed.

"It doesn't…it doesn't hurt, does it?"

"It's more uncomfortable now. But sometimes the cramps get pretty bad."

"How long does it last?"

"About a week."

"And when did you start?"

"When I was thirteen."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," she said with a small laugh. She turned to him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Anyway, it's better than a baby."

Gale nodded as she took his face and kissed him.

They continued for several more days, and were making much better time as Katniss's wounds healed and mood improved. But on the tenth day of their hike, the skies darkened.

"It looks like it's going to rain," Gale frowned after they stopped for lunch.

And just then it started to pour. In seconds, they would be drenched. Gale grabbed Katniss's hand and led her under a large tree. Its thick, heavy branches provided them with descent cover from the storm, though they were both already dripping.

"Great," Katniss scoffed as she turned to look at Gale, "what are we going to do now?" She hated the idea of wasting a day. Gale agreed.

Gale smiled and looked at Katniss curiously. "Rain check," he almost laughed.

"What?" Katniss was genuinely confused.

"Rain check," he repeated, looking at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

She was about to ask him what he meant when he spun her against the tree. His one hand cradled her back while the other undid her pants and pushed them down. Gale moved so quickly Katniss wasn't sure what he was doing until she felt him hard against her. She had to admit she was turned on by his command and easily excited since it'd been a week since they'd done this.

"Oh," she breathed with the same smile on her lips now. She could hardly believe he was this hard already. She started to undo his pants and reached down to hold it and begin with their usual foreplay. But Gale was beyond that. He'd waited patiently for a week, now he was ready. He wanted her. He knocked Katniss's hand out of the way and put his to her privates. He began titillating her a bit, warming her up. She responded quickly to his touch, having missed it so. She reached up to kiss him, but before she could, Gale spun her around. He wasn't interesting in their normal love making session. Katniss now hugged the tree, her cheek pressed against it tightly. She was about to ask Gale what he was doing, but before she could, he thrust himself inside her, fully and deep. Her body tensed for a moment, not accustomed to this position or the swiftness with which he entered. She moaned into the bark, digging her nails into the tree.

"You like that?" Gale breathed into her hair. He didn't wait for her to respond before thrusting again. Katniss had never done this vertically before and was not used to Gale's roughness. She hardly had time to process what she thought or what she felt before Gale increased his rhythm. Despite her uncertainty and initial discomfort, part of her liked this less tender side to love making. No, they weren't making love. Gale was taking her. Making her his. And she loved it. It tapped into something more innate, more animal. No time wasted with kisses or caresses. This was raw.

Gale grunted as he made his fast, hard rhythm deep into her body. His hands held her hips and she desperately clung to the tree as she took him, biting her lower lip and trying not to scream until he finished. And when he did, he wrapped his arms around her, crossing her front, pulling her back tightly to him, and let his head rest on her shoulder, utterly spent.

He stayed there for a minutes, letting both their bodies calm and minds return to them. When he did, the slowly pulled out and she spun around in his arms, looking up at him. His eyes had the look of an apology in them. He didn't know if he'd been too forceful, if he'd been too rough. If she'd even liked it. Katniss didn't want to spoil the moment with softness just yet. She reached up and grabbed Gale's face and kissed him, making him fully aware just how much she enjoyed what has just happened. She hooked her legs around his waist and pulled herself up to him. He rushed to support her wish his strong arms. Eye to eye now, she kissed him again. Not sweetly, but urgently again, tapping into that same primal instinct, that urge to be together and satisfy a basic, bodily need.

The rain raged on for the rest of the day, and both Gale and Katniss would agree that their day was not wasted.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hello All! I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last post. I swear I didn't forget about you guys, or about Gale and Katniss! But I have to be honest and say, grad school has started, and it's kicking my butt! I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up the writing pace I enjoyed over the summer. But I do know where this story is going, I am determined to write it! I'll try to do the best I can. I live for your reviews. Every time I get one, I'm motivated to write more. Thank you so much to those of you who write them. Let me know what you think of this new chapter. I'll try to write again soon, and until then, enjoy!

* * *

Gale held Katniss tightly in his arms as the two lovers slept under the old tree that shook hours earlier before their making love. One of his hands tangled in her hair, pressing her to him, as if desperate the two could become one in sleep as well as in love, as the other held her safely to his chest. Her eyes closed, ear to his heart, comforted, if only unconsciously, by its strong beat . As the sun rose and warmed them, consciousness began to pull at Gale. He reached forward to kiss Katniss on her forehead. As the tendrils of sleep fell from him, he squeezed her body to make sure he wasn't dreaming that she was there.

They kissed and cuddled and nuzzled and coddled each other until Gale turned around, pulling Katninss underneath him. He covered her with warmth and kisses.

"You're dirty," Katniss said, now awake and looking at Gale.

"I can be if you want me to be," Gale whispered mischievously into her ear.

"No!" she chuckled, pushing him back with a smile on her face. "You're actually dirty." Her eyes darted down. They were both speckled in dirt and mud. Realization dawned in Gale's face and he laughed.

"I see," he said matter-of-factly as he pulled a wet leaf from Katniss's hair. In one fluid movement, he jumped up. Katniss couldn't help but smile to see him standing, fully erect. Gale lowered one of his hands to her, completely disregarding his stiff member, comically pointing the way, offering the help her up. She looked at him curiously before taking it.

Gale playfully pulled Katniss up. He brought her into his strong arms, and tenderly. Katniss returned passionately and couldn't help but chuckle to herself when she felt him pressing hard against her leg. She looked down at it, reaching to stroke him as Gale returned her playful glance. But as she was about to grab him, Gale took her hand in his. Katniss looked up at him, confused. He didn't often reject her advances. But a knowing smile was traced across his lips.

Her hand in his, Gale led her away from the tree, slowly at first, but then more quickly and Katniss had to jog to keep up. Even though she knew no one was around to see them, she blushed as they ran naked through the forest.

Katniss was just about to stop and ask him where they were going when it became clear. The trees thinned and a small pond appeared in the clearing. Gale slowed to a stop as they reach the lakes edge. They looked at each other and smiled. Hand in hand, they ran towards the lake, simultaneously jumping in and making a large splash.

They were both laughing as they came up for air. Gale reached out to pull Katniss towards him, but she playfully pushed away, softly kicking against his strong chest. Taken off guard, Gale's reflexes were slow, and she was able to twist her foot from his grasp before he was able to get a hold on her. Pushing against him, she shot off several feet away.

"You want to play, Everdeen?" Gale called to her as she emerged from the water.

Katniss's eyes burned with the challenge. She was never one to back down. She nodded. But something else was burning in Gale's.

Stronger and faster than she, Gale dove in her direction. Katniss quickly tried to swim away, but it was no use. Gale was on top of her in no time. She tried to twist and squirms away, but Gale held strong. Katniss tried her hardest to wriggle loose. She dove, but Gale grabbed her foot and pulled her back in. She splashed him, pushed him, and in a fit of frustration, even hit Gale a bit harder than she meant to.

"Well, if that's how you're going to be…" Gale said between gasps of air as he tried to keep his head about water and wrestle Katniss. Her new assault changed the rules. Katniss met Gale's eyes with a steely stare. She dared him, and his look accepted her challenge. But Katniss slowly realized that Gale wasn't going to let her win, and before she could figure out what he was going to do, her body involuntarily jerked and she let out a scream.

He was tickling her.

"Stop!" she spat between gulps of air and water. But Gale didn't heed her pleas. His hands when to her ribs, fingers dancing across her skin, pinching, poking, playing with her until she surrendered.

"Stop!" she screamed as she laughed, "stop, stop, please!"

"You surrender?" Gale's tone was serious.

Katniss had to calm her giggling. She tried to take the opportunity to pull away, but Gale's grasp was firm.

"Do you surrender?" His strong arms pulled her in. She was no match for his strength.

Katniss's smile began to fade. She didn't like to lose, and hoped a bit of pouting would soften her challenger. But Gale didn't budge. She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she conceded.

Gale loosened his grip and let his hands slid down her body and wander over her curves. He leaned in to lightly kiss her neck, a sensation that always seemed to make Katniss purr.

"Now just want exactly do you think you're doing," she teased him, pulling away.

"Collecting my winnings."

"Oh yeah? I don't recall agreeing to these terms…" She looked down and saw Gale's stiff erection under the clear water. She reached out and barely flicked the tip. Gale's eyes closed as he was overcome with the sensation. Desire burned in his cheeks and a smile spread across his face. Katniss had her opportunity. She darted away, swimming a few yards out of Gale's reach. But Gale was a fast, strong swimmer. Before Katniss knew it, Gale had overcome her. She shrieked with laughter as he grabbed her, pulling her in his arms.

"You're mine now," he purred into her ear as he held her close. She felt his strong arms rippling around her, the muscles taught as he pressed her to him. Below, she felt the pressure from his stiff, erect member pushing into her side.

"And what do you going to do with your winnings?" Katniss purred back at him, with a seductive smile.

Gale pushed Katniss's legs above his hips which she happily entwined around him. He planted his feet on the ground and began to walk towards the edge of the lake. Before Katniss knew it, she was backed against a smooth, soft rock that was warmed by the mid-morning sun. Gale was suddenly on top of her. His lips fervently found hers and they were one. Her hands searched the muscles of his back, looking for some sort of hold. Gale's soft lips found hers and they meshed into one, tongues tingling. Gale's hand moved south, he gently messaged her breasts, savoring every second of pleasure they afforded him. Katniss couldn't help but be excited by the revel he took in her body. Or her in his. She traced the defined lines of his muscles. She felt so small as he stood against her. She couldn't help but feel safe.

His lips soon followed in the wake of his fingers. He sucked each of her nipples until they were hard. He playfully flicked them with his tongue, and Katniss shivered with desire. The tension was almost too much. She took her hand and began to stroke Gale. He was already hard, but somehow, he appeared to become harder, bigger in her hand. He wanted to be inside her, and she knew it. She wanted it too.

Gale was suddenly so close, Katniss could no longer tell if she was touching her body or his. He slid his hand down to her privates and spread her open, ready to enter. She couldn't help but moan as she felt him slide within her. Not tight, but full – fulfilled. She reclined against the rock, and Gale was able to position himself comfortably, thrusting himself slowly at first, but then faster and faster, harder and harder. Katniss searched his back for some sort of foundation to hold on to. Her legs rose to enclose his hips, and he went deep inside her. She couldn't keep quiet as he reached this deep, intimate part of her body. Privileged moans escaped her lips, and Gale's grunts matched. His rhythm quickened. She lay down against the rock, her body moving to take his, meet him, as her thrust drove her closer to the edge. Katniss hooked her arm around his neck, fighting, afraid she might slip away if she didn't hold on to him. Together their two bodies went, up and down, in and out until they melted into one.

Katniss's muscles started to contract. They rippled with pleasure, and Gale knew she was in the throes of pleasure. He looked down lovingly at her face, her eyes closed and lips smiling, her lips reaching for his. He returned to meet hers. Their bodies continued in their joint lovemaking. Gale focused on giving Katniss pleasure, and Katniss reveling in her own. Just as Katniss was about to come, Gale slowed his back, leaving her waiting for more.

"No, don't stop," she begged him, her lips against his ear.

Gale could only moan in response. Pleasure coiled inside both of them. Gale tried to restrain himself, but he couldn't...not after waiting so long to make Katniss his. He heeded her pleas and moved in a way he knew she'd love.

He increased his pace as Katniss moaned, "yes...yes...yes!" Her excitement turned him on more than anything and he too was coming close to finishing.

He could hardly help himself, and he soon came, collapsing on top of her as she too felt pleasure rippling through her. Gale laid he head on her chest, and he held him close. He could feel her heart racing and was almost certain it beat perfectly in time with his.


	15. Chapter 15

Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone! Another chapter for you, enjoy!

* * *

Katniss began to stir in the warm pool of light. She slept, stretched out on the rock where she and Gale had made love only an hour earlier. She fell asleep as he held her. The warmth of the rock in the sun substituted for his body heat and kept her comfortable. She stretched out before she opened her eyes and felt the empty space. Her brain finally registered his absence.

She bolted up, panic jerking her fully awake. She quickly sat up and began looking around, heart racing, _where is Gale? _Her eyes scanned the perimeter, mind racing, wondering what could have happened. _Surely,_ she though, _if something bad had happened, I would have heard it. _But that thought was not enough to allay her fears.

But then she saw him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his body. He was washing their clothes in the lake and hanging them to dry on the branches of a nearby tree. She took a deep breath and let her nerves settle. He went to the water's edge and bend down, submerging the clothes and knocking them against a rock, submerging them again. She propped herself up for a moment to enjoy the view. Sometimes, she couldn't believe how she never noticed it before: Gale was beautiful. Every muscle on his body was strong and well defined, from his calves to his shoulders. He was like a statue come to life. A delicious smirk crossed her lips.

She quietly crept up behind him as he was hanging his pants in the tree. She treaded lightly as not to make a sound. Katniss was only inches away from him, and he still hadn't noticed. She reached out to hug him from behind, and laughed as she felt Gale jump. She'd successfully spooked him.

"Damn it, Katniss," he muttered as her turned around, taking her arms in his and returning her embrace.

"I got you, didn't I?"

"Yeah," he sheepishly admitted, "just a little bit." He lovingly kissed her forehead as his strong hands rubbed up and down her back.

"Please," she scoffed. "I got you good." Her ear close to his chest, she heard him lightly chuckle as she said that. Katniss held him there for a moment, feeling so content in his strong arms listening to his stead heart. She wondered if there was anything more steady in the world that it. She finally willed herself to pull away, just enough to look up into his eyes and around at the laundry hanging in the trees.

"What?" he asked, knowing that look meant something was working in her mind.

She smiled faintly and shook her head. "What did I do to deserve you?" she said in a tone just serious enough to alert his attention.

"Katniss - "

She put her finger to his lips, knowing how he'd only dismiss her. Gale's brows knit together in a little frown. Katniss knew he wouldn't let that comment go easily. Her fingers moved from his lips, softly tracing across his face, over his cheeks and tucking his hair behind his ears. His face in her hands, she quickly pulled herself up, standing on tip toes to reach his face and kissed him. Softly at first, and then more passionately. Katniss's passion quickly spread to Gale. His hands began rubbing her back more fervently. He finally reached down to her butt and pulled her up, holding her against his middle as she wrapped her legs around his hips for extra support.

After a few minutes, Gale began to walk them, still holding Katniss, back towards the lake, and set her down on a smooth rock. And the two continued to kiss and cuddle in the sun.

It wasn't long until Katniss felt something poking into her side.

"Didn't we do this already?" she said with a small laugh.

Gale only nodded as a small sound of pleasure escaped his lips in between the kisses he placed on Katniss's neck.

"What?" she said, trying not to sound like she was enjoying herself too much, "you think you're going to get lucky twice in one day?"

She could only feel Gale nod this time. His face moved up and down over her breast before he went down to kiss each one again.

Katniss couldn't help but find it cute to see Gale so vulnerable – so open about his wants. Usually, he was solid, immovable. Such a stoic, composed man. Nothing affected him.

"I guess you did do laundry," she said playfully, trying to pretend like she didn't really want him.

"I did," he whispered between kisses, "and I caught dinner."

"Oh?" She laughed. She felt foolish and silly and girly. And loved it.

Gale played along with her reluctance. He continued to kiss her neck and moved down to her breasts, then placed a few sweetly on her stomach before scooting back. His hands softly moved up and down the outside of her thighs. Her legs were placed together when they were lying next to each other kissing. But Gale had just moved so he was sitting next to her, and his fingers were slowly moving inwards as he continued to kiss her stomach and breasts. Katniss knew he wanted her to spread them, but she was in a mischievous mood for some reason. Gale tried to slide his hands between her thighs now, and she clamped together.

"Oh, that's not nice."

Katniss giggled as he looked at her with an expression somewhere between a scowl and a pout.

But she was unforgiving and shook her head.

Gale sat up and pushed himself down below Katniss's knees. She put her knees up, but remained lying down. She gave Gale a daring look. And he accepted.

Gale attempted to pull her legs apart again, but Katniss resisted. A little grin crossed Gale's lips and this time, using he used his strength. Katniss was strong, but she was no match for Gale. He quickly spread her legs apart.

His eyes, only for a moment, darted to Katniss, to let her know he'd won. She nodded in return. And Gale knew he could have his way.

He gently kissed the inside of her legs. Softly at first, just above her knees, sending shivers through her body. A pool of warmth formed around each kiss, like ripples in the water after a fallen stone. And the warmth turned into fire as Gale's kisses moved up her legs.

Katniss bit her lip, savoring the sensation. She was about to reach down and pull Gale's head up to kiss him on the lips and begin enjoying his body when he did something she wasn't expecting.

Suddenly, Gale wasn't kissing Katniss's legs anymore. He was kissing her. Her most intimate part. An unexpected moan escaped Katniss's lips. Her hand fell by her side and she couldn't control them anymore. As Gale continued, Katniss was no longer aware of the separate parts of her body. Every nerve sparked in unison. She wasn't sure if she was feeling her legs or arms or stomach, but her entire being pulsed with pleasure.

She didn't know exactly what he was doing, but Gale was getting very good at it. It wasn't long before he finished her. Katniss trembled as Gale came up next to her. He reached over and held her face to his, softly, gently, lovingly kissing her.

"You like that?" He said, just a bit smugly. And Katniss noticed his tone.

She nodded, "Mmmhmm. You're getting pretty good at that," she breathed, "but I think you need a bit more practice."

"Oh really?" Gale laughed.

She nodded, pulling him on top of her and kissing him deeply. Gale happily obliged her. His hands happily moved over her body, and hers his. After savoring the defined lines of his muscles for a little bit, she let them wander south. She felt him, fully erect, and ready for her. And after his little stunt a few minutes before, she was definitely ready for him. Gale's mind was in the same place hers was, as she felt it also reaching for his member. They eyes locked as their hands met, each understanding exactly what the other wanted. Katniss's fingers grabbed him, and he opened her folds, together, guiding him in.

She gasped as he entered, never quite remembering how it felt to have him inside her, she bit her lip and turned away, overcome. She was always overcome when this happened. But this time, she felt not only pleasure but privilege. She realized how lucky she was to have Gale in her life, how perfect he was, how much she loved him. As she realized this, she started to tear up. Gale noticed her body tense and froze, afraid he might be hurting her.

"Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

As he did this, Katniss began to cry even more. She nodded, trying to wipe away her tears quickly.

"Katniss," his voice was full of concern, "am I hurting you?" He began to pull out.

She swiftly shook her head and grabbed his face, stopping him. She kissed him deeply, trying to figure out what she felt.

"What's wrong?" he asked again when she pulled away. He grabbed her hand as it slid from his face and kissed it.

She forced a smile to her lips, suddenly aware how ridiculous she was being. "I'm sorry," she said, "I just – I think I love you." She bit her lip, nervous as she said it.

"You think?" His voice was a bit incredulous. "You mean you haven't figured this out yet?"

They both laughed at this. "Well, I'm pretty sure," she said, as she pulled her legs up around his hips, forcing him deeper inside her. Gale grunted with pleasure as she did this.

"You better damn be," he said, succumbing to her as she started to kiss him again. Starting with his neck, and moving up to his ears, "after everything I've done for – " And she kissed his lips and put their conversation to an end.

* * *

The lovers spent three days relaxing, among other things, by the lake. They needed a break from all the hiking, and it was excellent source of food and water and far too good of weather to pass up. On the fourth morning, however, they both agreed it was time to move on. So they packed up their sparse belongings and once again headed east until one morning, Katniss awoke to see Gale with a scowl on his face as he surveyed the trees.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Gale had that distant look on his face though that he always had when he was puzzling something out. Katniss gave him a few moments, not wanting to distract him. He finally shook his head and said. "We've been walking for about twenty days, Katniss."

Katniss hadn't been keeping track of time. She could hardly believe it'd been that long.

"I've been up three trees this morning, climbed as high as I could, looked as far as I could, and I see no sign of, well, anything other than trees." Gale looked around again, as if searching for some answer in the air, and finally admitted, "I think we need to pick another direction."

Katniss met his eyes, fully understanding, and nodded. She got up and stood next to Gale, putting her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She could see it weighed on his conscious to admit the first direction he chose was wrong. They'd wasted almost a month walking in the wrong direction, and Katniss knew Gale was thinking that, if he'd just been smarter, thought harder, they could have deduced the correct direction of their home and been there by now. She grabbed his hand and kissed it, trying to make him see she didn't blame him.

He scratched another map in the soil, placing pebbles and sticks to represent their fallen crafts and home, he looked at it again and again, determined not to choose the wrong direction again. He stared at it for minutes, mumbling as he paced around, determined to figure it out.

After almost half an hour, Katniss got up and crouched next to him. "Gale," she said as sweetly as she could, "Gale," more forcefully this time, and he looked over to her and met her eyes, "the planes were spinning when they went down. There's no way we care really know which direction they were going. I made most sense they were flying west from 12. If we're pretty sure they weren't going west by now, then, they were probably going south, so we need to start heading north."

Gale looked at her a nodded, but only slightly. He couldn't refute her logic, however, that was the same logic they used the first time when they chose to walk east, and it was clearly wrong. So how could they be right this time? He knew if he could just think a little harder, he could figure out which the proper direction was.

Katniss let him study his map for a few more minutes. "I think north is out best guess," She told him again. She could read his mind. She too didn't want to be stuck out in the forest for months. She too was worried about their friends and families back home. But she also knew that her worrying wouldn't do a thing to fix that. The only thing they could do, was make the best guess they could and try to get home as quickly as possible.

"North," he finally agreed, looking over at Katniss.

"I think it's our best guess." Gale nodded. "Plus," she said with a smile on her face and light in her eyes, "we're not exactly wasting our time out here, are we?"

Gale seemed to brighten up when she said that.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: As always, I very much appreciate your reviews. Thanks so much to those of you who do! I'll try to get a couple more chapters out for you before chirstmas.

* * *

Gale figured they'd been gone for about almost thirty days, walking for more than twenty of those days. He figured they walked about fifteen or twenty miles a day, so, he figured, they'd walked at least one hundred and fifty miles east of their crash. They were headed north now, but if they walked directly north from where they were, they'd be at least one hundred and fifty miles too far east, so the best direction to go for now, Gale figured, was to head north west for two hundred or more miles. If they did that, Gale figured, they should arrive, more or less, exactly north of where they crashed.

It seemed to help Gale to figure things out, so Katniss obliged him and listened patiently as he scratched little maps in the dirt and explained his reasoning.

The numbers sounded impressive all added up, but to be honest, Katniss was used to walking for entire days on end. It's what she and Gale did when they were out in the woods hunting. And it was probably less work for Gale than working in the mines was.

"It will be quickest," he repeated, again, "if we take this diagonal north west route." And he pointed to the diagram again.

Katniss nodded to support him. She knew he was looking for assurance. Katniss softened as she looked at her best friend. She knew he was used to being the strong, stable, provider. She knew that, no matter what she said, he could never be dissuaded that he wasn't responsible for her now. She knew he'd never not feel guilty for leading them in the wrong direction to start with.

And she knew, that worst of all, with her family in the public's eye and with Haymitch's support, they were most likely safe. As much as she missed and worried about them, they were probably safe. Gale's family, however, even if they were safe from Snow, relied on him for income and food. And he wasn't there now. She knew, she hoped, that her mom and Haymitch would help them. But who knew how much Hazelle would accept. And Gale, feeling like he was failing her now, felt even worse because he was failing his family also. Perhaps he could justify letting his family suffer some if it he was helping Katniss, but he didn't feel like he was helping her right now….if he was failing both them and Katniss…

"East was the most logical choice," she told him, hand on his shoulder.

Gale nodded, but appeared to have barely heard her.

"Gale," she said, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her.

"You were the one who said maybe they have a base in the east." He didn't meet her eyes when he said this.

"Yeah, and maybe they have a base in the north, and maybe they have a base in the east, and maybe they have a super floating base built in the air - we don't know. What we do know, is that there are districts to the west and south, so, that is where they were most likely going."

Gale met her eyes and nodded.

"So that's where we'll go," she added, grabbing his hand and squeezing it to reassure him.

Gale nodded again. Katniss tried to believe it was genuine, but she knew he was mostly humoring her.

So they headed North-West. Gale and Katniss tried to walk for at least eight hours every day. When they weren't walking, they hunted, searched for water and other resources. And they spent their nights learning all the secrets of their bodies. They washed away the stress and tension of hiking by dipping and sinking in the other's pleasure. Gale practiced and perfected the moves that made Katniss go wild, and she excited and experimented with Gale, trying even a few things that he hadn't even thought of before. At first, the lovers had energy to do this almost every night, but as the days worn on, both were happy when the other said they were tied and just wanted to sleep. Their love making slowed as the weeks went on. Every other night, only about twice a week. Sometimes, even, only once. Gale couldn't help but notice how tired Katniss was, especially since he was trying to keep them at a pretty steady pace. Instead of making love, their days ended more often with him simply rubbing her feet and her curling up by his side and sleeping.

But as another month passed, even he didn't feel all that much like complaining. The journey was tiring him too, and their supplies were beginning to run low. It hadn't rained in weeks, and it'd been days since they'd seen a water source.

"We're going to need to find water soon, aren't we?" Katniss asked Gale that night as they made camp.

"Yeah," he said solemnly as he looked in their pack. They only had two large bottles left. That would last them two days, maybe four if they stretched it. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"Tired," she said without thinking as she took off her boots.

"Yeah?" Gale said with a hinting tone to his voice, "you're always tired."

"Aren't you?" she said as she snuggled up next to him, completely missing his implications.

"I suppose," he chuckled softly as he looked down fondly at Katniss. He sweetly began rubbing her back as she settled.

"Oh, that feels good," she almost purred.

"You like that?" Gale said hopefully.

"Yeah, my back is killing me," she replied, closing her eyes.

Gale sighed, giving up as he continued messaging her until they both feel asleep.

Gale woke up early the next morning. Katniss was still asleep next to him, so he decided to go looking around for water. He looked for tracks of large animals. They always know where the water is. His sharp eyes carefully surveyed the ground for any trace. Gale circled around from where they made camp but found nothing. He climbed a tree looking for signs of thick, green vegetation or dips in the canopy that indicated a stream or creek. But after climbing three trees, Gale was forced to give up his hunt. Frustrated, he jumped down from the branches of an old oak and walked back to the camp and Katniss.

She was still asleep when he found her. "Hey, sleepy," he said, as he crouched down next to her and gently woke her by touching her face.

She smiled as she looked up at him. "Hi. Is it time to get up?"

"Yeah," he said, as she rubbed her eyes and propped herself up. "How are you feeling today?"

Gale was starting to worry about her. She was always tired, and if he wasn't mistaken, she was losing weight. He would have let her sleep as long as she could, but they needed to move and find water. They split a bird he'd shot while out looking for water and drank a little bit of water.

"We should start rationing now," Gale said to Katniss, "just in case."

She nodded and agreed and helped Gale pack up the camp before they went on their way.

They hiked all morning and didn't stop until mid-afternoon for lunch. Katniss said she'd go hunt, but Gale said he'd do it; he didn't want her taxing herself too much.

"You can look for water," he told her with a smile, "because I'm apparently no good at it."

Though her look was somewhat questioning, she accepted this and they both went on their way.

Half an hour later, Gale came back with another bird. The lack of mammal life was beginning to worry him. If mammals are around, usually, so is water.

Gale held up his catch as he approached their little camp. "How'd you fare?"

Katniss smiled a shook one of the water bottles in front of her. As Gale approached, he realized it was fuller than when he left. His eyes brightened. Katniss saw his stare and nodded proudly. "Yep," she said triumphantly. "Found a few vines over there," she gestured behind her shoulder, "it's not much…"

"But every bit counts," Gale finished her statement as he walked over to her and kissed her.

The next day was not as fruitful, and the two walked without finding any trace of water. They were down to their last bottle of water. Gale was starting to feel bad, so he couldn't imagine how Katniss felt. She kept insisting she was fine.

"Gale, I've been through worse." She asserted, kissing his cheek. But to be honest, she did feel worse. Even when she went without water in the Games, she didn't feel quite like she did now. Her whole body ached constantly and sometimes her stomach hurt. She told herself that her memory was playing tricks on her. That she didn't remember how bad she felt then, or that the urgency for survival made things different.

But shortly after eating dinner that night, Katniss threw it up.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hello all, a little something to tie you over. Finals are coming, but I'll try to squeeze a few more chapters out between now and Christmas. Until then, enjoy! And, as always, let me know what you think!

* * *

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Katniss said.

"No, you're not," Gale jumped up, concerned, to Katniss's side.

"Fine," she huffed, pushing him away. "I'm not okay! I'm tired, I'm thirsty, I hurt! My feet hurt, my hands hurt, my back hurts, my whole body hurts!" She'd felt bad for days, but she hated not being about to hide it. To Katniss, overcoming pain was a sign of strength, succumbing to it was a sign of weakness. She hated admitting to weakness.

Gale tried to sooth her, rubbing her back. "Here, have some water."

"No," she said, knocking his hand away, "I'll just throw it up again."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," she said, annoyed. "Just talking about - "

But Katniss didn't have time to finish her sentence. Just talking about it made her want to throw up again. And she did.

"It was the food," she told Gale as she got back up again. "I'm just not hungry, my stomach – "

And she retched again.

A concerned shadow crossed Gale's face. Vomiting was a sign of dehydration, and worse than just a sign, it worsened the illness as the body purged itself of liquids; it just made her more dehydrated. He tried to get Katniss to drink a few more times, but she rejected.

"I said no, Gale!" she hissed the final time, pushing the bottle away. "I don't want any. Just leave me alone."

"Katniss," he fretted.

"I'm fine," she barked at him, annoyed by his concern.

"You're not fine," he said a bit sharper than he meant to. He didn't appreciate her acerbic comments.

"What does it matter if I say I'm fine or not," she snapped, "you can't do anything about it either way."

Her words stung. Gale opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. _You'll only make things worse, _he told himself. So he kept quiet and left Katniss alone.

She finally curled up in a little ball and slept, but for Gale, it wasn't so easy. His worries and guilt followed him into his dreams and he tossed and turned all night.

Gale woke early from his troubled sleep the next morning. He checked quietly on Katniss. She was still asleep. He lightly touched her forehead. It was a little hot, but nothing extreme. He wasn't sure how horribly she was feeling as he looked down at her admiringly in the gray early light.

"You're the strongest person I've ever met," he whispered lovingly into her sleeping ear, "And I need you to be just a little bit stronger. Together, we can make it through this." He softly kissed her cheek before jumping up and looking around for any sign of water. Animal tracks. Green vegetation. Downward slopes. But, like the day before, he found none. He couldn't help but feel like a failure.

Gale didn't linger far for too long and quickly returned to Katniss. As the sun rose and the air began to warm, she stirred.

"Morning," Gale said, looking down at her sweetly. He had a bottle of water next to him and extended it to her as she got up. She pressed it to her lips and took a tiny sip then passed it back to Gale. He pretended to take a drink this time, and gave it back to her. Katniss took another small sip, but it was hardly enough to quench her thirst, but she didn't complain.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah," she lied.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked as he pulled out some dried food from their pack.

Katniss didn't even want to look at the food and her hand instinctively went to her stomach at the thought of it. She shook her head.

"We should take it easy today," Gale said as if to the air, noticing her reaction to the idea of food.

Katniss gave him a look of reproach. "Are you kidding? We need to find water. If anything, we need to press forward more than usual." She suspected Gale had only said this because he was worried about her, so she jumped up and began packing their things.

"But Katniss, you're not feeling well – "

"I feel fine now," she challenged. "It was just too much food on too little water." Gale sat, staring up at her, carefully watching her to see if he believed her. "Are you going to make me do this all by myself?" She snapped. Gale figured it was no use fighting, so he hopped up and helped.

"Maybe you're better, but you're mood certainly isn't," he muttered under his breath as he folded their blankets.

The day is long, sweaty, and painful. The two trudged on at a slow pace in silence, only occasionally stopping to catch their breaths and take tiny sips of water. They make camp early, and both nearly collapse when they stop walking. Gale found a few more vines to try and get water from, but they only yielded a few drops to his dry, hot mouth.

"Any luck?" Katniss asked him as he returned to their camp. She was trying not to sound too hopeful.

Gale somberly shook his head. "Hardly a drop," he scowled. He scooted over to Katniss and put his arm around her. Katniss tried not to look as horrible as she felt. Her legs were shaking from exhausting and she felt like very molecule in her body was screaming for water. She hadn't felt this bad since she'd been in the Games. She gratefully rested her head against him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Probably not quite as bad as you." He tried to make this sound like a bit of a joke to mask his concern, and he thought it worked as he heard a faint chuckle come from Katniss's chest. "Are you hungry at all?"

"No." Her answer came quickly.

Gale didn't have the energy to argue, and tonight, he couldn't even if he did as he didn't have any appetite either. Growing up in Twelve, the lovers were well prepared to deal with hunger, but thirst was an entirely different matter, and as night found them, Gale seriously wondered how they'd get through the next day.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I'm spoiling you guys tonight. One more chapter for you all this weekend. Enjoy!

* * *

The pair, exhausted and weak, slept late into the morning. Gale only finally rose because of the heat. He pushed the blanket off of himself and looked over at Katniss. She wasn't looking well. She was pale and looked a little sallow. Her body looked pinched in certain places. _When was the last time she'd eaten? _ He wondered. Gale wasn't feeling well either. He'd had a dull headache the past few days, but today it was screaming. It wasn't insufferable though, and he stretched and got up. _Maybe I look just as bad_, he thought.

His movement must have woken Katniss as she began to stir.

"Morning," she said.

"Hey," he said as he went over to their pack for water.

As Katniss got up, she felt dizzy. She had to stop and steady herself on a nearby tree. Luckily, Gale didn't notice. She didn't want to have to deal with him fussing.

Gale extended the water bottle to Katniss so she could drink first. It was barely half full. She knew it was all the water they had left. Despite her dying thirst, she only took a sip. She eagerly swallowed the meager mouthful of water and passed the bottle to Gale. He too brought it to his lips. He tried to pass it back to her.

"No," Katniss said, refusing it. "We better keep it for later."

"Katniss, you need water."

She was getting so tired of hearing him say this. "So do you," she returned. "Even more than me." She saw the question in Gale's eyes. "Because you're bigger," she explained.

Gale wanted to argue, but he knew that Katniss had a point. And even if she didn't, it probably wasn't worth the fight. So they packed up their stuff and began to hike.

Gale insisted they stop and rest almost every hour.

"I don't need to stop!" Katniss complained the third time he did this. Annoyed because she thought Gale was pitying her, and even more annoyed because she really did need to stop.

Gale put the bottle briefly to his lips and passed it to her. Katniss gratefully took it and sipped a small amount. She was surprised how much water they still had when suddenly she realized:

"How long haven't you been drinking!?" She accused Gale angerly.

"What?"

"You're pretending to drink Gale, don't lie to me!" She was livid.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he turned away beginning to resume their hike. But Katniss could always tell when he was lying. She jogged up next to him, staring daggars. "I haven't been pretending." He tried to look convincing.

"Then prove it."

"Katniss – "

"Just take one more sip." She asserted, pushing the water bottle towards his face.

Slightly annoyed, Gale snatched it, but he didn't drink. "I just took a drink." He began to put the bottle in his backpack. "I will again next time we stop."

Katniss's stare was unrelenting, but Gale ignored it and marched on. He continued on for another hour before deciding to stop. He took off his pack and pulled out the water. He began to hand it to her.

"You first," Katniss said coldly, her eyes intently on him.

"Okay…" He unscrewed the and raised the bottle to his mouth. He held it there for a few seconds before extending it to Katniss.

She didn't reach for it and instead gave Gale an angry stare.

"Oh my God, Katniss, I swear I took a drink – "

"Liar!" she screamed.

"Katniss," he began to defend; his tone dismissing her.

"You're throat muscles didn't move."

"What?" He faltered a moment. "You're imagining things."

"Don't lie to me, Gale, you're throat muscled didn't move. How long has it been since you've had anything to drink?"

Gale contorted his face, searching for something to say to confront her, challenge her, but nothing came to mind quickly enough, and as he fumbled, he knew she'd caught him.

"God damn it, Gale!" she huffed. "You need to drink too! You need more water than me!"

"Don't give me that," Gale really wasn't in the mood to listen. "I'm fine, Katniss. I haven't fumbled yet, haven't thrown anything up….so don't tell me I'm the one who needs water when you're the one over sleeping and stumbling."

She hated him for making her feel weak. Her eyes began to burn for lack of tears and Gale could see the pain in her face. He instantly regretted what he said.

"Katniss," he said softly, reaching out to her. "I'm sorry…."

"Don't," she pushed him away. "I'm just as strong as you are."

"I know," Gale agreed. "Even stronger."

But Katniss wasn't in the mood for an apology. She began yelling at Gale. She cursed him for lying to her, and degraded him for what he'd implied - that he was better than her. She went on and on and he took it. And as she fumed, a mosquito bit her. "Damn it!" she yelled, swatting at the bug, "I have to deal with this now too!"

Gale's eyes focused on the bug. "Katniss," he tried to interrupt. But she didn't listen.

"And how dare you – "

"Katniss," he repeated, and this time with a smile which only piqued her rage more.

She wanted to smack the smile right off his face. "What, you think it's funny that I'm getting eaten alive now? Poor little puking Katniss, now prey to – "

"Katniss!" Gale nearly shouted this time. "Would you shut up?"

Katniss was so taken aback she was speechless. A new rant began forming in her head, but Gale took advantage of her moment of silence.

"Mosquitoes, Katniss!" She couldn't help but notice that he seemed happy about this.

"Yeah, genius, I noticed," she said irritably as she swatted away another one. "Not exactly cause for celebration – "

"Yes they are." Katniss met Gale's eyes questioningly. His twinkled in response to hers. "Yes they are. Because where there're mosquitoes – "

And Katniss's eyes lightened with realization. "There's water," she finished.

The two were completely silent and strained their ears for any sound of water. In the distance, not too far away, they heard a soft tinkling. They smiled at each other as they both heard it.

"That way, I think," Gale said. Katniss looked at him brightly and nodded. They immediately charged off in that direction.

They hadn't even run for five minutes when the blue became clear through the trees. All the worry, pain and anger they'd felt only moment before disappeared as they approached.

A large, fresh, blue lake opened up in front of them. It was surrounded by large brown rocks that piled up on the opposite end where a small waterfall tumbled into the waters. Large trees scooped down, practically kissing the lake. And on this quiet, windless day, the beautiful green forest reflected almost perfectly on its surface.

Despite the terrible thirsts, both Gale and Katniss paused to admire the incredible beauty of what lie before them. But only for a moment. Then, they jumped in.

The pair splashed around in the cool water until all the heat left their bodies, and they drank and drank and drank until their bellies could hold no more. Katniss pulled herself up on one of the smooth rocks and watched Gale happily as he stripped his clothes and dove back in.

_Maybe I should apologize_, she thought, amazed he had the energy to swim, before her eyes shut to nap in the warm sun, perhaps he _is stronger than me…_

But Gale's strength didn't much outlast her, and it wasn't long before he too was sleeping next to her on the rock.

The lovers woke up in the late afternoon.

"Hey," Gale said sweetly to her as she began to stir.

Katniss opened her eyes and smiled on seeing his face. She reached over and brushed the hair out of his face. "Hey," she returned and leaned in to kiss him. Their mouths no longer feeling parched like paper, they enjoyed giving into the others' lips.

"Are you feeling better?"Gale asked as he pulled Katniss's head to rest on his chest.

"I think so," she said.

"Yeah?" he stroked her hair as he spoke. "What do you want to do?"

He could feel Katniss exhale as she thought deeply on the matter. "I want to pee," Katniss said with a small laugh, "I can't remember the last time I peed."

Gale chuckled too as she said this. "That would probably be good. Are you hungry at all?" Katniss thought about this too for a moment and nodded. "I'm starving," Gale replied. He motioned to get up and extended his hand down to Katniss once he was on his feet. She graciously took it. He playfully pulled her up and into his arms and spun her around. She let out a peal of laughter. "It's good to hear you laugh," Gale said, pulling her close to him again. She didn't realize how long it'd been until he said that.


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next few days, the two did nothing but drink and eat and sleep until they felt normal again. By the second day, Gale seemed to have recovered all his strength. He'd go off exploring, searching for fruit or nuts or berries. Katniss couldn't imagine walking for fun and opted to nap when he did this. But after three full days of resting, even she didn't have much to complain about.

That night, Gale rubbed her feet as they settled around the small fire Gale'd built. Her feet weren't hurting nearly as much as they had been when they were walking, but it still felt very good.

"I think we should stay her for a while," Gale said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Katniss replied, half an agreement, half a question.

"Yeah, we should take advantage of all the supplies we have here. Make sure we get back to our full strength. And gets lots of rest…" Gale said after a pause, "like we did at the last lake."

Katniss caught the slight twinkle in his eyes as she said this, and nodded as she saw the smile spreading across his lips.

She realized how long it'd been since they'd been intimate. She looked lovingly over at Gale and leaned in to kiss him and found comfort in his strong embrace. But it took only moments to realize that it wasn't comfort that Gale was feeling. His hands flew across her body, hungry it seemed, for the feel of her skin. Katniss was a little amused at her partner's desperation. And she followed the familiar motions she knew well would make him happy.

But as the moments wore on, Katniss realized she was only doing that: going through the motions.

_But that's only because it's been awhile_, she told herself, _my body will remember soon enough_.

Katniss began to concentrate harder, kissing him more fervently, as if trying to pull something out of him. Gale took this as a sign of her pleasure, though, and positioned himself to go inside her. With one quick movement, he was in.

Katniss quickly turned her head away and gasped. It hurt.

She lay there as Gale began his work. _It's just been awhile, _she told herself, and she waited for her body to adjust. _It hurt the first time too…_But the minutes passed, and Gale finally noticed she wasn't reacting.

"Are you okay?" he stopped and asked.

Katniss reached up and kissed him, giving herself a moment to compose. "Yeah," she said. "I'm just…just savoring it." She didn't know why she lied. But instead of focusing on her frustration, she channeled it towards pleasing Gale and concentrated on what she knew would make him happy.

She went along with him until he finished, and as she held him, panting on her chest, utterly and happily spent, her fingers twirled in his hair and she thought, thought…_It's just been awhile…tomorrow it'll be better…_

_Today will be better_, she thought as she awoke the next morning.

"Good morning," Gale greeted her with a loving kiss, still glowing from the night before. Katniss couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Why does this upset me?_ She thought as she caught herself doing it. _I'm not angry…perhaps…jealous? _She tried to shake the thoughts from her head as she followed Gale to get breakfast.

He picked up some of their empty water bottles. "I'll go fill these," he said before heading to the lake.

Katniss nodded in reply. "I'll fix breakfast." She went over to where they'd been storing some of their food. Gale devised a small contraption and hung it from the branch of a tree so animals couldn't get to it. _He is so good at these sorts of things_, Katniss thought fondly as she reached in and unfolded some of the smoked meat he'd prepared a night ago. But as she unwrapped it from the think leaves he'd kept it in, she wrinkled her nose. _Ewww, _she reacted to the smell, _it's spoiled. _And she threw the meat far into the forest.

"Where's breakfast?" He asked, returning with the filled bottles.

"I had to throw it out," she said normally, "it was going bad."

"No way," Gale said incredulously.

"It smelled horrible."

"I've smoked meat like that all my life, it can last weeks."

"I'm telling you, it smelled horrible." But Gale's raised eyebrow still didn't believe her. But she held his stare. "It was rotten."

"Okay," he finally relented, "I'll see what I can scrounge up today."

Gale left early to go hunting and exploring while Katniss set up some lines for fish. She also relaxingly roamed the lake's edge, looking for edible plants and enjoying the scenery.

When the sun was high and warm, Katniss decided to strip off her clothes and take a relaxing swim. She enjoyed being in the water very much these days. It soothed her. When she finished she found a dry, warm rock and settled in for a nap.

Gale found her still sleeping when he returned from his hunt.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," she said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey."

"Come on, get up," he encouraged, "I've found some good stuff."

"Yeah?" she rubbed her eyes, still a bit groggy.

"Yeah," he smiled proudly lead and lead her to his stash.

Gale had found some good stuff. Katniss's mouth dropped as she surveyed the scene. Not only had Gale found clover and other edible greens, but he'd caught a rabbit. They hadn't had red meat in weeks, and:

"Are those berries?" She could hardly contain her excitement.

"Yep," he said proudly.

"Gale!" They hadn't eaten like this since they'd left.

"There's no need to thank me."

Katniss stood in front of him and looked up. She put her hands on either side of her face. "Thank you," she reached up and kissed him sweetly.

"Anything for you," he replied. She could only smile at that.

Gale'd already started a fire to roast the rabbit. He fashioned a spit out of some twigs as Katniss tried to devise a way to cook the greens. The pair was salivating in anticipation, and luckily, neither took long to cook. When it was ready, they dove in.

"Don't eat too quickly, Katniss, or you're make yourself sick," Gale said with a soft smile as he watched Katniss devour the meal.

When everything was finished…all the greens and rabbit and berries…Katniss and Gale reclined against the thick trunk of a tree and watched the sunset.

"That was really good," she thanked him for about the twentieth time.

"You're welcome," he looked at her and smiled. "Come here."

She happily scooted over and into his arms. He wrapped them around her and held her close. She snuggled into his chest and happily listened to his heart beat contentedly for untold minutes, maybe even an hour.

_Today will be better_, Katniss thought with renewed desire, and she looked up and kissed Gale. The kiss started out sweet, thankful, warm, but soon her lips started searching for something else. Gale happily obliged her and twisted so she sat in front of him.

Katniss was passionate. She pulled off his shirt and ran her hands up and down his back, arms, and chest…_such a strong back, arms, and chest_, she thought. _I love this back, these arms, that chest, but then why…Don't think about it, _she told herself. _That's part of the problem, you're thinking too much. Just try and enjoy… _

So she did. She went along as Gale slowly pulled off her clothes and trailed kisses down her body. She tried to remember everything she did before. And after several minutes of foreplay, when it was clear Gale was ready, she assumed she must be too. She grabbed Gale's stiff, hard member and guided him inside of her.

And she had to turn herself away again because all she felt was pain. It was tight. Or too small. Or something. She wasn't sure how this ever felt right. And with each thrust Gale made, her body told her that it was wrong. Katniss was so frustrated, she had to fight back tears.

_What's wrong with me, _she thought desperately. Unable to hide her feelings, she put her hands at Gale's chest to stop him.

"What?"

"From behind," she whispered to him, pulling herself out from under him and turning over on her knees. "From behind. Like this," she said, fitting her body next to his. "Like this," she repeated as she helped guide him back inside her and braced herself as she let Gale finish.

The third night, she was even more determined to try again. _It hurt the first few times_, she told herself, trying to remember how it felt when she and Gale first slept together. She spent the day thinking of dozens of reasons to explain away the pain, convincing herself, that tonight, if they did it right, everything would be normal again.

But as he entered her that night, she realized it wasn't what she felt that was the problem. It wasn't the discomfort or pain. It was what she didn't feel. The spark, the excitement, the passion. It wasn't what they were doing, or what Gale was doing, it was her. How she was. And as she realized this, she burst in to tears.

Gale immediately stopped. Katniss put her hands over her face to hide her tears. "What's wrong?" he questioned, trying to pull her hands away.

"No," she resisted, turning her head aside.

"What's wrong?" Gale was seriously concerned. He pulled himself out of her and took her in his arms, trying to console her. "Katniss, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to do this," she finally admitted.

He rocked her back and forth a bit, "that's okay, we don't have to."

"No!" she asserted and pushed away a bit. "It's not okay, Gale! It's not okay!"

"Yes it is, we don't have to do it."

"But I want to!"

Gale was confused. "Wait, do you or don't you want to?"

"I want to! But I don't want to!" She cried.

"What?"

She didn't know how to answer so she buried her head into his chest and started to cry.

"Hey, hey," he said comfortingly, "it's okay."

"No," she choked, "Something's wrong with me. It hurt!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated as he rocked her. "Nothing's wrong with you, Katniss," Gale tried to sooth her, but she continued sobbing. "Shh," he tried to comfort her in her tears. "Nothing's wrong with you. You're body's been though a lot. We just went a week on little to no water and we haven't been eating well. Plus, we've been walking endlessly for almost three months. Nothing's wrong with you at all," he reassured her with a sweet kiss, "you probably just need rest. You're body…"

Katniss nodded, but she stopped listening to Gale after he said for three months. _Had they really been out there that long? _The words rattled around Katniss's brain. _Three months…_


	20. Chapter 20

AN: So, maybe it's about time I gave you guys a rough timeline for this story. To my knowledge, Suzanne Collins was never specific about the months, so all I know was that it was warm(ish) during the reaping, and cold(ish) during the Victory Tour that occurred (about) six months after the Games. I found a timeline online that said the Games took place in September, so I'm going with that. That would place the Victory Tour in January. I'm going to say that Katniss and Gale headed out sometime in late February or early March, and now, after being out in the wilderness for about three months, it's around May(ish).

* * *

"You know, these things happen," he told her the next morning, still trying to make her feel better about what had happened the night before. "Sometimes they happen to men too," he tried to reassure her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…sometimes…people's body's don't perform the way they want them too. It happens more often that you think."

Katniss spent a minute thinking about this. But something else was pulling at the back of her mind.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Gale asked her sweetly.

"What?" She was hardly paying attention to him.

"Breakfast?" He said holding up some freshly caught fish. "Now, don't go telling me this is bad…I just caught them this morning."

But the sight and thought of the food made Katniss feel sick. "Um…" she stammered, "Not right now. I'll be right back," she added hastily as she got up to leave. As soon as she was out of Gale sight she fell to her knees and retched.

She felt dizzy and sat on a nearby rock, looking away from her own mess.

_Maybe I am sick, _she thought. _I've never been sick like this before. Is it from the dehydration? _That made the most sense, but it'd been almost a week. And she and Gale had been drinking plenty since coming to the lake. In her mind, she thought back to her mother's medical books and all the reasons people came to her for vomiting. _Perhaps I ate something bad? But Gale hadn't been sick yet…so that didn't make sense. I could have some type of flu..but how would I have caught that out here? _Katniss pressed her head against a nearby tree and closed her eyes for comfort. _What other reasons make people vomit? _She turned the question over and over in her mind. _It was a symptom of food poisoning, flus, and of course, pregnant women. _

_But, there's no way I'm pregnant,_ she thought will a small laugh. _Because that's not possible_.

And then it hit her. That was totally possible.

Panic set in and Katniss felt like she was going to faint.

_Okay, okay, get a hold of yourself_, she told herself, but she still felt like she was coming down with a cold sweat. Her hands were shaking. _There's no way that is possible. There's no way that is possible. You're not pregnant, so stop this worrying! _

But suddenly, everything started to come together.

_I've been sick, _one voice in her brain said.

_But only a few times. _Another responded.

_More than a view times. _She admitted. She hid it from Gale, but she'd been sick several times.

_Because you were dehydrated! _

_Can I really still use that excuse? _

_There are lots of reasons people get sick. That doesn't mean you're pregnant. _

_But I've been having sex! _

_And the Capitol gave you birth control. Remember? You've had your period. _

_Only once. _She realized. _And I've been out here for three months… _And now she really started to worry. _This can't be happening…This can't be happening…._

_It's not, _the other voice assured her. _There are lots of reasons that could explain that. It's not like you were ever regular. _

_Yeah, I was after the Capitol gave me that shot! _

_After the Capitol started feeding you well, you mean..._The first voice had to agree that made sense. Katniss held on to that glimmer of hope…_Since you've left, you can hardly say you've been eating well. _

_Yeah…_

_So it makes perfect sense…_

_That I haven' t been regular! _Katniss took a deep breath as she considered this. That made sense, right. _This makes sense, right?_

_Totally. _The second voice confirmed.

_Yeah. _But why didn't she feel totally relieved. _The Capitol gave me a birth control shot…_

_Yep. So you can't be pregnant._

_Except.._She tried hard to avoid thinking about it…_how many months ago was that? _

The reassuring voice was noticeable quiet.

Katniss thought back. _It's been…how many months? _And there was no way to avoid it. _It's been way more than six months. You'd been out of the Games for almost six months before even going out into the woods! _Katniss started shaking again._ How did I not think of that…How did I not think of that…This isn't possible…this isn't possible…_

_Oh, it definitely seems possible now..._

_Shut up! _She snapped at herself.

_Especially when you factor in the missed periods and morning sickness…_

_Shut up! _

Katniss thought her head might cave in if she continued to think about this. And she thought that wouldn't be such a bad thing given her circumstances. But if she stayed away too much longer, Gale would start to worry, so she shakily headed back to their camp.

Luckily, Gale was at the water's edge setting his lines.

"Hey," she said as she walked up behind him, happy his face wasn't to her because she wasn't sure how well she could mask her worry. She kissed him on the back of the neck so he wouldn't turn around and sweetly rubbed his shoulders. "I'm really in the mood for some more berries, I'm going to go pick some. Where did you find them?"

"That way," Gale gestured down the left side of the lake.

"Thanks," Katniss said quickly and started to turn away before Gale could catch her eye. "I won't be gone long," she said, turning around only after she was far enough away so Gale couldn't read her face and waved goodbye.

_Shit…_she thought. _Shit…shit…shit. _Katniss didn't really know where she was. She'd wandered around for an hour or more and somehow found herself sitting up in the arms of an old oak. _Shit…_her mind raced, _shit…shit…shit._ _What am I going to do? _Her brain burst with worry_. What am I going to do? I don't want to have a baby. I've never wanted to have a baby. And especially out here! Alone in the woods…with Gale! Gale. _Her brain suddenly stopped on this word. _It was Gale's baby too. _And for the first time in Katniss's whole life, the idea of having a baby wasn't so bad. _A baby with Gale? _But she didn't give the thought a chance to sink in. _It's not that you don't want the baby, it's that you can't have the baby…not out here, _she reasoned. She wasn't really sure what the difference was, but the later sounded nicer. _Whether I want the thing or not, I can't have a baby out here, so…What am I going to do? _Thoughts raced through her mind. She panicked as she looked down. It wouldn't be enough to kill her, _But maybe it'd be enough…_

_Now, don't think that, Katniss. _The other voice chimed in again.

_Think what? _She tired innocently.

_I know what you were thinking: That fall wouldn't be enough to kill you, but maybe…_

She wasn't sure if she hated herself or not for thinking it, but she couldn't shake the idea from her head or pull her eyes away from the ground. Maybe 20 feet below…25? A fall that far would defiantly do some damage…

_You can't do that, Katniss_.

_Why not? _

_Do you really want to kill your baby? _

_It's probably just going to kill me! _She defended, even though she wasn't comfortable with the word kill.

_Your and Gale's baby?_

Something inside her hurt when she thought about it that way. She couldn't quite name it. _Okay, okay…I won't jump. _

_Good. _The second voice approved, _why go to all that trouble of hurting yourself when it probably won't make it anyway…._

That thought made her shutter again. And she felt sick because she didn't know why, but the idea was of some comfort to her. _How many women had her mother seen...lose their babies early. Actually, _she brightened a bit as she realized, _it happened all the time. Especially to younger women, and women with hard lives...And heck, I'm both of those! _But as Katniss turned this thought around in her head, it wasn't nearly as comforting as she hoped it woule be.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Gale rushed towards her she approached their camp. But Katniss didn't want to deal with him. She couldn't handle it right now. She put up her hand to stop him. "You've been gone for hours! I've been so worried!"

_Ha! You've been worried, _she thought. "I got lost."

"You got lost?" Gale didn't believe her. Katniss never got lost. "I don't believe it – "

"Well believe it! It is possible, you know! Lots of things are possible!"

"Okay, sorry," Gale retreated, realizing he'd hit a nerve. "I was just worried. Did you find the berries?" He asked, not really understating what was going on, and hoping changing the subject would help.

"No! Now you want me to give you berries too!" she roared, not aware she was angry until after she said it.

"No… I just thought…" Gale stammered, completely unaware of what was going on, "I just thought…you went out to get…berries." He spoke carefully.

Katniss realized he was right. She had told him she was going to get berries. She huffed, confused, and didn't know what to say. "Get you own damn berries, if you want any!" She finally yelled at him and stomped away.

Gale opened his mouth and watched her storm off, not understanding a bit of what just happened.

Katniss was surly for the rest of the afternoon. She perched herself on one of the smoother stones on the edge of the lake and stared off into the distance. Gale considered several times going over to her, but figured it was best not to until she lookd like she's cooled down. Katniss stayed by the lake until the sun set and only moved when she was too cold to stay away any longer.

She shuffled over to Gale and his fire by the camp.

"I'm cold," she said, not exactly to him.

Gale looked at her, afraid to say anything. He scooted over so she'd have a place to sit by him near the fire. But she just glared at him. So he reached into the pack and pulled out one of the blankets and tentatively handed it to her. She stared at it for a moment, considering, before violently snatching it from him. She sat on the opposite side of the fire from him and wrapped it around her. For some reason, she was very angry at him. She sat there stubbornly for a few minutes as she realized why Gale was sitting on the side that he was. The wind was blowing towards her, pushing all the smoke in her face. She finally couldn't help it and started to cough. She coughed several times.

"You know," Gale finally offered, "you can come sit by me."

"I know," she snapped.

"I just thought you might want to…" he tread carefully, "since the wind is blowing that way…"

"You don't think I know which way the wind is blowing!?"

"I'm sure you do," he said as she started coughing again. It was like adding insult to injury and it really pissed Katniss off.

They sat in silence, until Gale finally offered, "So…you don't want to sit by me?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm mad at you!" She didn't even know why she said it

"Yeah…I've gathered that…Why?"

Katniss really couldn't handle this right now. Her head was spinning, and Gale was just annoying her. She wanted to scream, _because I'm carrying your bastard baby…which is no fun and I never wanted to do! And this isn't fair and it's all your fault! _

But Katniss realized that wasn't fair, and it wasn't all his fault. She looked up and met his eyes and she could see how much he really did care and really was trying to understand. She sighed a deep breath. "Okay, I'll come over there," she said it like she was making a compromise.

"Thank you?" It sounded more like a question that he meant it to. But Katniss graciously ignored that and walked around to his side of the fire. She plopped down next to him. He sat stiffly next to her for a few minutes in awkward silence. "Did you have any din—"

"Don't talk to me about food!" She interrupted.

"Okay, okay," he quickly relented. And the two sat in uncomfortable silence for the rest of the evening.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning was hardly any better. Not knowing what to say, Gale decided to keep quiet until Katniss asked him something directly. He got up, very careful and went to fix himself some breakfast. He looked over at Katniss. She appeared to be sound asleep. He decided he had enough time to go and get some more berries for her, thinking that would make her feel better. Hoping….

_If I run, _he thought, _ I can make it back here in less than an hour. _

He made a small meal of left over nuts and some greens they'd collected by the water's edge. He emptied his pack of everything except for one water bottle and his knife, and jogged off in the direction of the berries.

Gale had to admit, the run felt good. He felt strong, alive, and less stressed. Plus, it was good for him to burn the energy. His body was invigorated. Gale didn't like relaxing much. Of course, he needed rest, but relaxation was something different. His large, muscular body was designed to do things, and while, Gale often didn't like what it was he had to do, like work in the mines, he did like doing things. If he wasn't, he got restless.

The run was far easier than he thought it was, and he made it to the berry patch in under thirty minutes, hardly out of breath. He carefully picked dozens of berries and put them in his pack, before taking a swig of water, and returning back to camp.

To be honest, Gale could have run for another hour. But he didn't want Katniss to wake without him, in case she'd worry.

_Or celebrate,_ a snarky voice in the back of his mind chirped.

_Well_, he thought, but he couldn't entirely refute that thought. _What had gotten into that girl, anyhow? _But he supposed that's what he liked about Katniss…she was her own woman…unpredictable…

"Hey!" he said as nicely as possible as Katniss approached rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Gale got up and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really."

"What? You've been sleeping like ten hours a night for the past week!"

"What? I'm not allowed to be tired?"

"I didn't say that – " But Gale stopped himself. He didn't want to get into it – especially since he didn't know what _it _was. "Hey, I've got a surprise for you!"

Katniss looked at him as if he'd just told her he had the Ebola virus. "I don't really like surprises." Her eyebrow arched.

"I remember the other day you said you wanted some berries, so I ran out to the patch and got you some." He smiled as he revealed the little pile of berries he'd picked for her that morning.

"Oh," She knew he was trying to be sweet. "Thank you," she said in a flat tone. She took the cloth Gale had folded the berries in and set it her lap and popped one in her mouth. Gale searched her carefully for any sign of pleasure. But no sooner had she swallowed the berry than she picked up the cloth again and set it beside her. "Excuse me," she as she got up, "I'll be right back." And Katniss got up and walked towards the tree line leaving Gale scratching his head.

As soon as she was out of sight, she fell to her knees and puked. She came out a few minutes later and thanked Gale for the berries, but he couldn't help but notice that she didn't eat them.

Later that morning, Gale suggested the two go hunting together, hoping that doing something old and familiar might be a nice change. Katniss realized that he was trying, and that she was being difficult, but she could hardly find room in her brain to think about Gale. She felt like there'd been a tornado in her head for the past day. Maybe hunting would be a way to get her mind off of her problem.

"You're awfully quiet," Gale said when they were out in the woods.

"We're hunting, Gale."

"But this is nice though, like old times?"

"When were the old times nice?"

He knew she had a point, but why did she have to be so difficult? Gale huffed, but kept quiet.

Katniss's leg was twitching, she was so impatient. She didn't want to be out in the woods. She could hardly focus on what she was supposed to be doing. She just wanted to be alone and had no patience for this. Part of her brain was telling her to be nice, Gale really was trying so hard. But she only lasted a few minutes.

Katiss saw something flash out of the corner of her eyes. She quickly drew her bow and arrow and pointed. Before Gale could even react she'd already released three arrows. Gale watched as three squirrels fell from the tree. Whatever else Gale was feeling about Katniss, she still could impress him.

Katniss hopped down from the tree and retrieved her kill. She picked up the three squirrels, "this should be enough." Her tone was matter of fact. Gale had been hoping to spend some quality time, but he couldn't argue with her. And to be honest, he wasn't so sure he wanted to spend too much more quality time with her anyway.

Gale took the squirrels from her and they walked back to their camp by the water. "Do you want me to help you skin them?" Katniss asked Gale. He wasn't sure how this became his chore.

"It's up to you," he responded, hoping this answer was best.

"I think you can handle it," she said, tossing the animals to Gale, "I'll be back in a bit."

Before Gale could even formulate a response, Katniss was gone.

Katniss went back to the woods and climbed back up a tree. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason she felt better there.

_Okay, _she told herself, _let's clear our thoughts and think…_ But so many things were spinning around her head she could hardly focus on one. She only felt nauseous as she tried to calm her mind.

_This probably isn't happening…_

_No, we have to accept that this is happening. We need a game plan…_

_Why? You'll get your period any day now…_

_Katniss, only the prepared survive. We need to face the facts…_

_What facts? You don't know for sure…_

_Have to account for all possibilities… _

But none of these thoughts led anywhere. They just made Katniss feel dizzy and sick.

She didn't know how long she was out in the woods, but something finally moved her to return to the camp.

Gale had cleaned and cut the squirrels and was roasting them over a small fire. He stood up to greet her. Part of him wanted to ask where she'd been. Another part wanted to rebuke her for not telling him where she was going, tell her he was worried, he was curious. But he knew all of these lines of questioning would end in a fight.

He decided to forgo all those approached and focus only on the food.

"Hey," he began. But Katniss immediately cut him off.

"Why are you always eating!" She snapped.

"I'm…I'm…not…it's dinner." He defended, "and I haven't even started eating it yet." Gale was really getting tired of this. "Why are you yelling at me?" He demanded.

"Because I'm mad at you!"

"No shit, I've noticed, why?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"Yeah!" Gale said incredulously, "I think so."

Katniss opened her mouth for a comeback, but too quickly realized that Gale was right. Her cheeks burned as she felt ridiculous. This only made her more angry.

"Katniss," he rebuked her as she again opened her mouth to fight.

"Shut up," she snapped as she turned to walk away.

"Katniss," his voice was concerned, and also annoyed. But he was going to get to the bottom of this, "what's wrong?"

It just annoyed her, so didn't respond and kept walking.

Gale didn't like being yelled at, but he really didn't like being ignored. He jogged up next to her, grabbed her arm, and swung her around, forcing her to face him. He decided to work from the basics.

"You're angry," he began.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Trust me, it is. And you're angry at me?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Katniss," he said evenly, he was trying to be careful, but she thought he was being condescending, "why are you angry at me?"

She thought about it for a moment, and started to feel bad about the way she was treating Gale. But then she didn't have the energy to feel bad about Gale and bad about the baby and bad about herself. So she started to sputter. "Because!" Gale held her stare. "I don't want to be out here,"

"Katniss, I know it's frustrating and it's hard, but – "

"If you'd just picked the right direction in the first place, we could be home by now! This is all your fault!"

Now that was mean. Gale could handle a moody Katniss from time to time, but she was never mean. Part of him wanted to react in anger too, defend himself, tell her he never asked her to go rescue him. Hell, the way she was acting right now, he wished she hadn't. _Should have just let the Capitol have me, if you're going to treat me this way_…And he really wanted to say that, but he didn't. He stopped himself, and thought, _what on earth was causing her to act like this,_ he wondered. He'd never seen her like this before, except, maybe once….And then it hit him:

"Katniss," he called to her again, speaking delicately, "is it that time of the month?"

And as soon as he said the word month, it hit him again. _Month. They'd been out there for three months._ Katniss could see the realization dawning in his eyes. Hers implored him not to go there.

"Wait a minute,"

"Gale –" She begged him.

"Katniss," he was speaking slowly, his brain clearly turning over his thoughts, wanting to make sure he was certain before he spoke.

"Gale – " She desperately wanted to distract him.

"When's the last time you had your period?"

She couldn't meet his stare and tried to pull away. Her heart beat began to quicken, he tongue felt heavy in her mouth, and her eyes were starting to water even though she willed them not to. She turned, but Gale quickly reached out to her.

"Katniss – "

"Let go of me!" she screamed. She couldn't handle this. She didn't want Gale to know. She didn't know why. So many thoughts were spinning around her head, it hurt_. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, _she was panicking. She was still trying to wriggle free, but Gale was too strong. _Gale can't know, if he does…if he does, then it will be real. _

And she collapsed crying when that thought hit her. If Gale knew, there was no more pretending this wasn't happening. No more hoping her period would start tomorrow. No way she could convince herself this was all just a bad dream. _I don't want this to be real…_

Gale sank to the ground with her, pulling her onto his lap

"Oh, Katniss," he repeated again and again, trying to comfort her.

"No," she sobbed, clinging to his shirt, face pressed to his chest, "No…"

"It's okay, Katniss," Gale said, trying to comfort her and for the first time really not sure if he could. "It'll be okay…"


	22. Chapter 22

Gale first focused on comforting Katniss, but once she'd settled down, he couldn't stop the onslaught.

_She's pregnant. Oh my god, she's pregnant. _The thoughts raced through Gale's mind but he wasn't sure he made the connection. He was suddenly disconnected from reality. He held Katniss tightly as she cried into his chest and the words _she's pregnant _ passed through his mind. But he didn't make the connection. It was like they meant nothing, and as Gale struggled to process the information, the only connection he was able to make was, _well, this does explain her behavior. _

But then, once Katniss had calmed down, Gale begins to make sense of his thoughts. The thought _she pregnant _finally connected with _that means she's going to have a baby, _and panic set it.

Gale's heart immediately began to race and he started to perspire. He forced himself to appear calm. _Focus on Katniss, _he told himself, _focus one Katniss…she's pregnant…I have to be strong for her…she's going to have a baby…I have to take care of her….she's going to have a baby…we're going to have a baby…_

But as he turned the thought in his mind, it got less and less scary. He and Katniss we're going to have a baby. _Why was that so bad? We love each other…and lots of people their age have babies at this age in District 12…it really isn't as if they are too young. Of course, _he realized, _most of them don't have babies out in the woods….But better out here than in District Twelve, _another thought countered. And Gale had to admit, that was true. His heart calmed as the thoughts sunk into his mind. _This isn't so bad…we're going to have a baby, We love each other and this isn't so bad. In fact…_

"Katniss," he said, taking her teary face in his hands and bringing close to his, "we're going to have a baby." There was light in Gale's voice and a smile on his lips, "we're going to have a baby!" And he kissed her.

But Katniss wasn't kissing him back. In fact, she quickly pushed him away. "What are you doing?" She sounded angry. Gale looked hurt. He didn't understand what the problem was.

"Katniss, this isn't such a bad thing!"

"Not such a bad thing!?" she roared, "I'm pregnant!"

"I know, Katniss, I know, but we love each other! Is having a baby so bad?"

"We're not having a baby, I'm pregnant! They are two different things!"

It took Gale a moment to process her words and understand the distinction she was making. "Katniss, what are you talking about?"

"Come on, Gale, don't be so naïve…." She got up and circled around him as she spoke. "It was a pretty common thing back in the district, what do you think the chances are out here?" The light was slowing coming on in Gale's eyes as he realized where she was going with this.

"Katniss…" he didn't want her to think this way.

"No, Gale, come on! How many did Hazelle even lose? One before you, and what was it, at least two in between you and Rory?"

Gale's heart sank as she said this. Her words singed, but he knew she was right. The oldest of his younger siblings was six years younger than him. That wasn't planned. Gale remembered his parents telling him he was going to have his first baby brother or sister. He was only two or three at the time and pressed his ear to his mother's belly. His parents told him that a baby was growing in there. And then his father told him some time later that there'd been a mistake and not to mention it around his mother. Gale didn't understand why at the time, but he later saw his mother crying and never mentioned it again. The second time the baby survived to be born. He remembered that her name was Chessie. His father brought him into a room where his mother was lying in a bed and holding the smallest person he'd ever seen. His dad told him that this was his baby sister and asked if he wanted to hold her. Gale climbed up into the bed with his mother and she gently put the baby in his arms. Gale kissed her on the forehead and told his parents that he thought he loved her. They both laughed at that and everyone seemed happy. But Gale never saw Chessie again and his mother wasn't happy again for a long time.

"Okay, Katniss, calm down." Gale slowly processed his thoughts. He knew Katniss did have a point, but he didn't want to think about that right now. He didn't want to plan for the worst, for now, for just a moment, he wanted to be happy. "Katniss, Katniss," he tried to reach for her, but she again pushed away. "Just calm down, okay? Let's not think of the worst possibilities right now, okay, let's just try to enjoy this.."

"Enjoy this!?" He voice cracked. "What's there to enjoy, Gale!?"

"That we could be a family!" Why was she acting this way? "That we could be happy and a family away from the clutches of the Capitol. There isn't some part of you that's happy about that!?"

"No!" Gale stepped back, legitimately hurt that she'd said this.

"What?" His eyes searched her face, trying to understand. "Katniss – "

"No! Gale, I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to dream with you! This isn't happening!"

"Okay, okay, Katniss," he reached for her again, clearly she wasn't ready to talk about this. He knew she never really wanted kids, maybe she needed time. And, Gale realized, she was the one who actually had to have the kids. If the pregnancy came to term, and as much as Gale didn't want to think about it, Katniss had a valid point there. Tears were streaming down her eyes, and Gale was upset to see her so upset. "Come here, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She roared again.

"Katniss, it's okay, it'll be okay."

"No it won't, Gale!"

"Look, Katniss, I know you never wanted kids, but can you really feel this way about our baby?"

"That's not it!"

"Then what is it?

"Because, Gale, just because the baby survives…doesn't mean…" And she began to choke on her words. Tears poured off her cheeks, and Gale suddenly realized. It didn't mean that she'd survive. Loosing children was pretty common in Twelve, but losing mothers was almost just as much. Katniss knew this better than most, with her mother being a healer and all. She heard all the stories, of women in labor for hours, of children who made it, of mothers who didn't and vise versa. Gale didn't give Katniss the opportunity to push him away this time. He grabbed her and held her close to his chest. Tighter than he'd ever held her before. Katniss falls to her knees, sobbing. And Gale sinks with her. He doesn't know how to address these fears. Not for her, and not for himself.


End file.
